La Bulma Y La Bestia
by elenahedgehog
Summary: una historia basada en la bella y la bestia donde el amor lo puede todo... BXV
1. El comienzo de un cuento de hadas

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… _(Basado en el cuento de _Madame Leprince de Beaumont les recomiendo leerlo… los cuentos originales siempre son mejores que los actualizados_…)/

**El comienzo de un cuento de hadas…**

_Hace mucho tiempo en un reino lejano __existía un pequeño pueblo humilde pero rico en gente excepcional… entre ellos H_abía una vez un mercader extremadamente rico, no solo era mercader, sino inventor, su nombre era Theodor Brief. El tenia a su adorable esposa llamada bunny y una hija llamada bulma… eran muy felices juntos… desafortunadamente la madre de su esposa enfermo de gravedad por lo cual la sr. Brief tubo que partir… se iría con su hermana menor y su esposo ya que tenia negocios en el lugar y dejarían a sus dos hijas, Maron y Merell en casa con ellos pues se mareaban en viajes largos… el viaje era en barco y relativamente corto, lamentablemente este naufrago y de sus tripulantes no se supo nada…

Por lo cual el hombre quedo a cargo de tres niñas, y como era un hombre inteligente, no escatimo nada para su educación, dándoles toda suerte de maestros. Las que ahora eran tres sus hijas eran muy hermosas, pero sobre todo la menor resultaba de belleza admirable, y, desde la infancia, no se le daba otro nombre que el de la Bella Niña, su cabello color de la mas hermosa turquesa al igual que sus ojos… sus labios rojos como cerezas, su piel pálida como la nieve, caminar tan suave como el del ciervo y una voz tan melodiosa como la de la mas bella de las aves canoras…

Sus hermanas eran bellas, pero en un aspecto mas simple… maron cabello verde ojos verdes con una piel algo rosada y Merell cabello azul oscuro con ojos azul oscuro, con piel algo bronceada… eran bellas en físico pero su actitud dejaba mucho que desear… lo cual hizo que sus hermanas se sintieran celosas.

La pequeña, más bonita que sus hermanas, era también mejor que ellas; las dos mayores tenían mucho orgullo, porque según ellas eran ricas, se hacían las grandes damas y no querían recibir las visitas de otras hijas de mercaderes, pues consideraban que no eran gentes de calidad para ser sus amigas. Ellas iban a todos los días a bailes, al teatro, de paseo, y se burlaban de su hermana pequeña, que empleaba la mayor parte del tiempo en leer y estudiar buenos libros.

Bulma era una erudita de nacimiento pues su padre desde pequeña le leía libros de ciencias para dormirla… rara opción de lectura pero a la niña le gustaban… su amor por el conocimiento no tenia limite como el amor que sentía por su padre, el cual para ella era todo lo que ella tenia… le ayudaba en la casa, en sus trabajos e investigaciones e inventos… era su pequeña andante y su mano derecha en los negocios… para bulma no había nadie mas importante que el… nadie… ni siquiera ella misma…

Al alcanzar la edad de 16 años, los jóvenes al saber las bellas y ricas, muchos ricos comerciantes las pidieron en matrimonio. Pero las dos mayores respondían que ellas no se casarían jamás, a menos que encontrasen un duque, o por lo menos un conde. Despachaban estas de la forma mas ruda y descortés a los desairados pretendientes quienes para el disgusto de ellas ya habían sido desairados por su hermana… ellas eran plato de segunda mesa… pero bulma no era descortés pues su padre siempre fue un ejemplo de cortesía y virtud y ella quería ser igual, siempre agradecía la atención pero siempre decía que ella era aun muy joven y que no podría abandonar a su padre "lo siento solo tengo 14 años, aun soy muy joven para pensar en eso, además tengo que pensar en mi padre, pero puede ver que tengo dos bellas hermanas que podrían ser mas de su agrado" pues ella era el único recuerdo de su madre que el poseía y que necesitaba estar con su padre algunos años más, haciéndole compañía.

La vida continuo así… bulma se divertía vistiéndose de varón para acompañar a su padre al trabajo… era muy ágil, ingeniosa, valiente y perspicaz… su padre nunca aceptaba algún trato sin su amuleto presente pues bulma detectaba una estafa y aun ladrón a leguas de distancia… ella decía que mirándolo a los ojos veía dentro de ellos su verdadera forma de ser… su padre estaba orgulloso de ella y siempre decía que si la perdía algún día seria su muerte… bulma siempre se sonreía… "para mi también papa" siempre seria su pequeña bella bulma o como le decía el bella buu…

Repentinamente, el señor Brief perdió sus bienes, no quedándole más que una pequeña casa de campo, bien lejos de la ciudad. Comunicó entre lágrimas a sus hijas, que era preciso trasladarse a esta posesión, y que trabajando como campesinos todos podrían vivir. Sus dos hijas mayores respondieron que no querían dejar la ciudad, y que tenían muchos enamorados que, aunque ellas careciesen de fortuna, serían felices si las convertían en sus esposas. Las presumidas señoritas se equivocaban; sus galanes no quisieron mirarlas más en cuanto se arruinaron, y como nadie las apreciaba a causa de su soberbia, se decía:

"No merecen ser compadecidas, estamos contentos de ver rebajado su orgullo; que se vayan a hacer la gran dama cuidando de los carneros." Pero al mismo tiempo todo el mundo agregaba "Por Bulma lo sentimos pues se trata de una buena muchacha que habla a las pobres gentes con tanta bondad, es tan dulce, tan bien educada..." E incluso hubo muchos hombres que se quisieron casar con la joven aunque estuviera arruinada, pero Bulma con una sonrisa respondía "no puedo aceptar tan generoso ofrecimiento pues por un lado afectaría su buen nombre desposar a una plebeya y por otro jamás podría abandonar a mi padre ahora que mas me necesita" ella siempre respondía igual les dijo que no podía abandonar a su pobre padre en la desgracia ya que estaba dispuesta a seguirle al campo para ser su consuelo ayudándole en el trabajo...

La pobre Bulma estaba muy afligida por haber perdido todas sus posesiones pero no por ella si no por el bien de su padre, pero se hizo las siguientes reflexiones: "llorar no resuelve nada, tengo salud, tengo a mi padre, tengo a mi familia y mientras aun aiga fuerzas en mi ser deberé seguir adelante por lo que es preciso acostumbrarse a esta vida y ser feliz".

La joven se uso de toda su astucia y gran intelecto para fabricar con su padre maquinas para ayudarse en el arado y a la cosecha… debes en cuando sus padre vendía algún invento y lograban con eso subsistir en el invierno cuando no había cosecha, una vez que terminaba sus labores dedicaba su tiempo de ocio a remendar la ropa de su padre, leer libros de la biblioteca… la cual ya había sobre leído tres veces… tocaba el piano en la casa de una anciana vecina, jugaba con sus nuevos proyectos… y sobre todo paseaba por el bosquecillo junto a su casa y cantaba las canciones que su madre solía cantar…

Por otro lado, sus dos hermanas, al contrario, se morían de aburrimiento ya que no hacían gran cosa fuera de lamentarse; se levantaban a las diez de la mañana, paseaban todo el día y entretiene echando de menos sus hermosos trajes y las agradables compañías. Pero sobre todo odiaban ver a bulma no verse afectada por el cambio como ellas "mira a nuestra, Merell, mira a la pequeña ilusa" comentaban hablando entre ellas "tiene la mente tan vacía y el alma tan simple que a la estupida, es feliz en esta desgraciada situación" dijo Maron "tienes razón maron, la pobre es una calamidad andante" y se rieron cruelmente de ella.

El buen mercader y científico no pensaba como sus hijas, pues sabía que Bulma valía su peso en oro y mas que eso aun, ella era más brillante que sus hermanas, y admiraba la virtud de esta muchacha, sobre todo su paciencia, ya que las hermanas, no contentas de cargar sobre sus hombros el peso de todo el trabajo doméstico, la insultaban de continuo.

Hacía un año que esta familia vivía en soledad cuando el Sr. Brief recibió una carta, en la cual se le anunciaba que un bajel en el que había mercaderías suyas, acababa de llegar felizmente a puerto. Tan grata noticia hizo que sus dos hijas mayores se volvieran locas de alegría pensando que, al fin, podrían dejar el campo donde se aburrían tanto; en cuanto ambas vieron a su padre dispuesto a partir, pidieron que les trajese vestidos, joyas, zapatos y cosas finas.

Bulma que en ese momento se encontraba sentada en su taburete favorito de la sala, se encontraba vagamente al tanto de la conversación, pues perdió su interés cuando ellas empezaron a pedirle un montón de tonterías a su padre, ella, en cambio, no le pidió nada pues razonaba juiciosamente que todo el dinero de las mercancías no sería suficiente para adquirir eso que sus hermanas deseaban. Prefería que solo volviese a salvo. Pero su padre amoroso y atento volvió a preguntarle "¿No quieres que te compre alguna cosa también? Anda dime aunque se a una cosita" le dijo su padre "lo único que quiero es que te valla bien y vuelvas con nosotras sano y salvo" el señor la miro con ojos llenos de amor "dime aunque sea algo que sea de tu agrado, lo que sea" dijo el tomándola de las manos "si es tanto el deseo de traerme algo… solo quiero una cosa y solo una" "que es eso mi bella buu" "quisiera una rosa" "una rosa?" "la flor favorita de mama… aquí no se da esa flor pero recuerdo que solía decir mama que al puerto al que vas crecían unas muy bonitas" el hombre le beso la frente "pues te traeré la mas hermosa rosa que encuentre".

Bueno, no es que ella la quisiese desesperadamente, pero no quería hacerse la mártir pues sus hermanas eran tan odiosas que terminarían molestándola todo el tiempo sin su padre que estuviese con ella para mantenerlas a ralla, así que quiso pedir algo para que sus hermanas no dijeran que buscaba distinguirse de ellas no solicitando nada.

El buen hombre partió; mas en llegado que fue al puerto, se le hizo un proceso por sus mercancías, y, luego de haberlo pasado muy mal, quedó aún más pobre que anteriormente. Regresó a su hogar, pues, y no le quedaban sino 30 millas para llegar a casa, lo que le llenaba de contento ante la inminencia de volver a ver a sus hijas, cuando, al atravesar obligatoriamente un bosque enorme, se extravió. Para colmo de males nevaba horriblemente y el viento era tan fuerte que le tiró dos veces de su caballo; había descendido la noche y pensó que moriría de hambre o de frío, o bien que sería devorado por los lobos que se escuchaban aullar en torno suyo. De pronto, mirando a través de una extensa hilera de árboles, vio un enorme resplandor que semejaba estar muy lejos. Yendo hacia allá, descubrió que la luz salía de un gran palacio que estaba completamente iluminado.

El Sr. Brief dio gracias a Dios por el socorro que Él le enviaba, y se apresuró a ir al palacio, mas se sorprendió mucho al no encontrar a nadie en el patio. Su caballo, que le seguía, descubriendo una acogedora cuadra abierta, se apresuró a entrar y al encontrarse forraje y avena, el pobre animal, que se moría de hambre, se lanzó sobre el alimento con mucha avidez.

El buen hombre lo dejó en las caballerizas y fue a la mansión en donde tampoco encontró a nadie, "Buenas noches, me he perdido en la tormenta AY ALGUIEN" grito una y otra vez mientras caminaba por el lugar, pero entrando en una gran sala se encontró ante un magnífico fuego y una mesa cargada de ricos alimentos, en la cual no había más que un cubierto. Como la lluvia y la nieve le calaran hasta los huesos, se acercó al fuego para secarse, diciendo para sí. "El dueño de la casa y sus servidores, me perdonarán la libertad que me he tomado al entrar; sin duda van a aparecer pronto y podré darles explicaciones"

Esperó durante un tiempo considerable y sonaron las once de la noche sin que viese a ninguna persona, entonces, ya no pudiendo resistir el hambre que le dominaba, tomó un pollo que devoró en un par de bocados, aunque temblando, bebió también unos sorbos de vino, y ya más atrevido, salió de la sala atravesando numerosas salas espléndidamente amuebladas.

Finalmente encontró una estancia donde había un amplio lecho y puesto ya era media noche pasada y él allí estaba, tomó la decisión de cerrar la puerta y acostarse. Eran tocadas las diez de la mañana cuando se levantó al día siguiente, sorprendiéndose mucho al ver un traje limpio reemplazando el suyo, que estaba completamente deteriorado. "seguramente –pensó-, este palacio pertenece a un generoso corazón que ha tenido piedad de mi situación.

Al mirar por la ventana vio que ya no había nieve y, en su lugar, hermosos macizos de flores encantaban la vista y allí en medio del campo vio muchos rosales… salio y empezó a observarlos y entonces… vio uno pequeño y delicado pero de un color muy hermoso… estaba a punto de florecer… y seguramente seria la rosa mas hermosa del jardín… como su bulma… su bella buu, su mas hermoso tesoro y con delicadeza la desenterró y puso en un vaso con agua. Después regresó entonces a la sala donde cenara la vigilia anterior advirtiendo que le había sido servido chocolate caliente en una pequeña mesa.

Miro a su alrededor y vislumbro una sombra sentada en el sillón "Le doy las gracias, mi generoso benefactor, por tenerme en consideración todo este tiempo", dijo "además por haber tenido la bondad de pensar en mi desayuno" dijo al notar puesta la mesa, entonces un viento frió asolo el lugar y las velas titilaron un fuego infernal en la chimenea ilumino el lugar y aquella sombra del sillón se levanto en todo su esplendor o mejor dicho en su temible faz una bestia enorme… era negra como la noche con cuerpo similar al de un lobo, eso parecía un hombre lobo solo que tenia la cabeza de un humano mitad bestia y el pecho sin vello lleno de cicatrices, y coronando su imponente ser una melena en forma de llama…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/

Elenahedgehog: siguiente chapter… un pajarito en jaula de oro


	2. Pajarillo en jaula de oro

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… _(Basado en el cuento de _Madame Leprince de Beaumont les recomiendo leerlo… los cuentos originales siempre son mejores que los actualizados_…)/

**Pajarillo en jaula de oro**

E_ntonces un viento frió asolo el lugar y las velas titilaron un fuego infernal en la chimenea ilumino el lugar y aquella sombra del sillón se levanto en todo su esplendor o mejor dicho en su temible faz una bestia enorme… era negra como la noche con cuerpo similar al de un lobo, eso parecía un hombre lobo solo que tenia la cabeza de un humano mitad bestia y el pecho sin bello lleno de cicatrices, y coronando su imponente ser una melena en forma de llama…_

-Tu ingrato" le dijo la bestia con una voz terrible "te salve la vida, abrí las puertas de mi hogar, te cure las heridas y alimente y como me pagas… ROBANDO MIS ROSAS, EL UNICO ELEMENTO EN ESTE CASTILLO QUE NO HUBIERAS PODIDO TOMAR PARA TI Y VAS Y LO HACES" DIJO HACERCANDOSE ASESINAMENTE "yo lo siento mucho… no lo sabia" "para mi dolor vos me robáis mis rosas, que yo amo más que a nada en el mundo. Es preciso que muráis con objeto de reparar semejante falta. Os concedo un cuarto de hora para que pidáis perdón a Dios por vuestros pecados." Dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo a su sillón.

El Sr. Brief se puso de rodillas y le dijo a la bestia juntando sus manos "mi señor, nunca pensé en que causaría tan grave daño al tomar una de sus rosas" la bestia lo miro, "de todos los tesoros del castillo, ¿Por qué tomaste una rosa?" el hombre bajo la mirada "lo hice para dársela a una de mis hijas" el monstruo se sentó finalmente y con su garra tomo la copa de oro puro que estaba a su lado "a mi no me afectan los sentimentalismos, pero lo que acabas de decir me intriga… ¿tienes familia?" "si señor, tengo tres hijas" dijo el no mirándolo "te tengo un trato, si me das a unas de tus hijas en tu lugar te perdonare la vida" dijo el tomando un trago del vino.

El infeliz padre no tenía ningún deseo de sacrificar a una sola de sus hijas al malvado monstruo, pero pensó que al menos, tendría el placer de abrazarlas por última vez, "tienes tres meses para regresar… de no ser así no solo tu morirás si no que todos pagaran por tu falta" el Sr. Brief se quedo paralizado "ahora vete, pero como soy generoso, no quiero que te marches con las manos vacías te daré un cofre con oro para asegúrate de dejar las cosas antes de tu regreso".

De pronto unas sombras lo envolvieron y se vio dentro de un carruaje con tres cofres, uno de ellos tenía joyas, otros trajes y vestidos de toda clase y el tercero oro a reventar. "Si es preciso que yo muera, al menos tendré el consuelo de dejar el porvenir asegurado a mis queridas hijas" entonces vio en el rincón del carruaje el jarrón con la rosa y esta se estaba marchitando.

Pocas horas el buen hombre llegó a su casa, fue recibido calidamente por sus hijas y este decidió callar su desdicha le entrego el cofre con vestidos y a bulma su rosa "lo siento mucho mi pequeña pero al parecer tu rosa no sobrevivió" dijo el sintiéndose aun mas miserable, perdería la vida y ni aun así pudo cumplirle su deseo a su preciada bella buu. Bulma le sonrió "no te preocupes papa, todo el regalo que necesito es tenerte aquí conmigo, y por la rosa no te preocupes lo único que necesita es cariño" dijo y la coloco en la ventana…

Pasaron los días y la casa se lleno de alegría… sus hijas estaban contentas y su vida ya no eran tan dura, esa fue la única razón por la que el señor brief sonreía… entonces noto algo… la rosa sobrevivió y creció hermosa y cada día mas grande y al pasar de los meses parecía un pequeño ramo de rosas las cuales parecían nunca dejar de florecer, "es admirable bulma, ¿Cómo la reviviste?" "ya te dije padre, lo único que todo el mundo necesita para vivir es un poco de amor" dijo besando una de sus rosas que estaba en botón y esta se empezó a abrir, ella no lo noto, pero si su padre.

Pasaron dos meses con 3 semanas, esta era la ultima semana con sus hijas… por su parte maron estaba comprometida con un señor feudal y merell con el hijo del alcalde… ellas pronto tendrían quien se encargase de ellas… pero bulma, su niña, en exactamente en una semana cumpliría sus dulce 16 años y el morirá sin poder llevarla a la iglesia para confirmarla.

Bulma noto lo preocupado que estaba su padre pero sus hermanas nubladas por la emoción de sus bodas estaban ciegas a todo… tres días el estaba frente a la chimenea escuchando las tonterías que sus dos hermanas seguían diciendo que harían para sus bodas… bulma no pudo soportar mas el rostro oscurecido por tristeza y preocupación de su padre… "ya basta, padre me dirás lo que pasa o deberé traer al reverendo para que saque el diablo de ti" dijo bulma en completo enojo… el hombre ya no podía contener esta pena por mas tiempo y se llevo a bulma a su estudio, donde le relato toda su funesta aventura…

Al oír aquello, sus dos hijas mayores que estaban espiando tras la puerta, lanzaron grandes gritos e insultos a bulma la cual ni siquiera mostraba lágrima alguna.

"mira lo produce el orgullo de esta criatura" dijo maron "por que tenias que ser tan mojigata, la señorita no pidió regalos normales como nosotras, no, la señorita quería distinguirse y con ello es la causa de la muerte de nuestro padre!" dijo merell, bulma le dio una bofetada a ambas, y las miro fríamente mientras abrazada a su padre y le acariciaba la cabeza

"no llores papa no te pasara nada, te lo prometo" "eres una tonta, si papa no se entrega en tres días el nos matara a todos" "cállense ustedes dos solo preocupan a papa mas, no te preocupes papa, mañana será un mejor día, es hora de dormir" todos se fueron a sus recamaras, pero cuando el sr. Brief estaba por meterse a dormir entra bulma en su camisón, "que pasa pequeña?" "puedo dormir contigo esta noche papa, como cuando era pequeña?" "claro cariño" esa noche durmieron juntos, al tenerla en brazos el sr. Brief se quedo profundamente dormido.

Y eso es lo que ella querría, el señor brief hablaba dormido, cosa que bulma también hacia, pero el sr. Brief no sabia que lo hacia, bulma le pregunto como es que el partiría a ese lugar, "solo debo estar a media noche en la entrada de la casa" dijo roncando, bulma sonrió y le beso la frente… al día siguiente se la pasaron juntos todo el día, y al llegar la noche se despidieron en una gran cena. La hora llego y cuando el sr. Brief se arreglaba algo lo golpeo y callo al piso, entonces vio a bulma ponerse su abrigo y botas "no puedo permitir que mueras por mi causa, tu eres lo único que me queda de mi madre y no pienso perderte a ti también, adiós para siempre papa".

Bulma vio el reloj faltaba una hora para eso, entonces vio al reverendo pasar por la casa "mi niña es mi deber decirte que cometes un error" "lo se padre pero sabes bien que sin el no podría vivir, prefiero morir por el, que vivir muerta en vida sin el" bulma había ido un día antes con el padre por su bendición anticipada de los 16 años y le dijo todo en secreto de confesión pues así el no podría decir nada y podría consolar a su padre.

La media noche llego y bulma abordo el carruaje… el señor brief despertó justo para ver a su hija abordar, y el junto con el reverendo y sus hermanas corrieron a tratar de evitar que ella entrase… "BULMAAAAA NOOOOO" ella les sonrió "adiós papa, cuida de mis hermanas con todo el amor que me hubiese dado a mi" dijo y cerro rápidamente la puerta y fue transportada al castillo.

Bulma bajo del carruaje con las ropas de su padre y del cielo empezó a caer una suave lluvia, ella miro al cielo y espero que la lluvia borrara todo el rastro de las lagrimas que sus ojos querían brotar… lo único que llevaba con ella era un morralito con algunas pertenencias… pensó que si iba morir prefería que fuese al lado de sus pertenencias mas valiosas… jamás dejaría que sus hermanas las tocaran y las usaran como burla hacia ella.

Bulma se encontraba mirando hacia arriba cuando las puertas del palacio se abrieron de par en par "veo que cumpliste con tu palabra y haz vuelto para recibir tu castigo" el hombre no volteo solo extendio la mano hacia la lluvia "la lluvia es abundante, espero que la cosecha sea abundante" dijo con voz suave, la bestia descendio las escaleras en cuatro patas y circundo alrededor del hombre, "tu no eres el mercader… quien eres?" dijo el voz fuerte, bulma se descubrio la cabezo de la gorra que llebaba y sus cabellos turquesa se liberaron y el pudo apreciar el angelical rostro de la chica "eres… una niña" dijo el mirándola. "hola" dijo ella y el se le quedo mirando fijamente.

"acaso no estabas esperándome?" dijo ella con cara curiosa, pero sin demostrar miedo, enojo o burla, simple curiosidad firme, levantando una ceja, "no puedo creer que ese hombre entregara a su hija en su lugar" dijo la bestia mas para asimismo que para bulma "no me entrego, yo vine por que quise" dijo ella poniendo sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho" el la miro perplejo "sabes por que el debía de regresar?" "si" "sabes que es lo que te pasara" "no claramente, pero tengo una idea" dijo sin mucho interés, "acaso no tienes miedo?" "si, un poco" "UN POCO?" dijo el algo insultado "ACASO NO ME TEMES, NO TEMES LO QUE PODRIA PASARTE" "bueno, a lo primero No, a lo segundo no también" dijo bulma mirándolo fijamente sin ninguna señal de miedo, solo infantil curiosidad.

"cual es tu nombre?" "bulma, Bulma Lavender Brief" dijo ella reajustando su alforjita con cuidado y acomodándola sobre un canastito cubierto que traía con ella, le bestia la miraba incrédulo, "por que haces esto?, ¿Por qué aceptaste el venir aquí?" "no es obvio, vine en lugar de mi padre" la bestia la miro mas de cerca "por que? Solo eres una niña apenas comenzando a vivir, como es que te convenció de aceptar" poniéndose cara a cara con ella, pero ella solo levanto una ceja y dio un suspiro de impaciencia.

"ya te dije, Aunque sea joven, no me siento muy atada a la vida y prefiero mejor darla por una causa irreprochable que morir a causa de la pena que me produciría no ver de nuevo a mi padre" dijo ella entonces puso cara de molestia y fue ella la que se le acerco haciéndolo retroceder "y el no me convenció de nada, ni siquiera no había dicho sobre este asunto yo le saque la verdad por que lo veía siempre triste y preocupado, y además el se iba a entregar" dijo poniendo sus manos en su cadera "entonces por que no esta aquí? Eh?" dijo la bestia en forma retante, ** esto es entretenido** pensó la bestia "por que lo noquee con la escoba y me subí al carruaje antes de que pudieran atraparme" dijo ella con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción… la cual dejo a la bestia perpleja.

"eres una pequeña temperamental" "si, si lo soy" dijo bulma cruzando sus manos, la bestia camino al palacio dejando a bulma alli parada mirandolo "que esperas?, ven aca" "esta bien" dijo bulma cargando sus cosas "dejalas ahí, alguien se encargara de ellas" dijo el sin mucho interes "oh no, son mis tesoros y si voy a morir los quiero a mi lado" dijo ella mientras los empezaba a cargar, la bestia la volteo a ver, "quien dijo que te mataria?" "pues papa dijo que lo matarias a el, y como yo vine en su lugar es obvio que eso espero que pase" dijo ella levantando una ceja y con cara de es obvio.

"jamas podria matar a una niña, sere una bestia pero no soy un monstruo son corazon" dijo guiandola por el castillo "que bonito es aquí" dijo bulma apreciando el lugar "que bueno que te guste, por que apartir de hoy viviras en este lugar para siempre" "que?" dijo ella y casi se le caen sus tesoros "pero que no se supone que usted me hiba a…" hizo la señal de cortarse el cuello, la bestia la miro con cara de perplejidad "ya te dije que no podria matar a una niña, ademas mostraste un corazon con una bondad inimaginable y eso me obligado a corresponder a esa valentia" bulma lo alcanzo para caminar a su lado … con algo de dificultad por los pauetes que traia "entonces, que pasara conmigo… esto no lo habia contemplado, no traje ninguna ropa mas que la que traigo puesta" dijo mirandose la gabardina de su padre, sus pantalones , botas y gorra.

"no te preocupes por eso, todo lo que neseitaras esta en tu alcoba" dijo subiendo por unas escaleras" volteo a verla y la miro como le costaba trabajo subir las escaleras con sus alforjas "permiteme, te dije que alguien se ocuparia de ellas" dijocon voz gruñona "y yo te dije el por que no queria dejarlas" dijo ella con vos tambien gruñoncita… parecia una mama regañando a un niño. La bestia le mostro un cuarto y este estaba prácticamente vacio, era amplio y tenia una mesita con una silla y una GRAAAAN CAMA, bulma lo volteo a mirar perpleja y con cara de recriminación y dio un paso lejos de el, el voltea verla y entendio todo… la llebaba a una habitación que tenia solo una cama.

"CHIQUILLA INSULSA, COMO ME CREES CAPAZ DE TAL COSA?" bulma cruzo los brazos "y como quieres que crea que no?" la bestia bajo sus cosas, "entiendo que por mi apariencia pensaras que yo seria capas de tal cosa" dijo el no mirandola "eso no me importa, lo dije solo por que un varon que no conosco me trae a un cuarto que solo tiene una cama" dijo ella empezando a temblar, el la mira perplejo "entonces por que tiemblas" dijo el "por que estoy mojada y tengo frio" dijo ella abrazándose a si misma, "por que no tomas un baño caliente, y cuando salgas ya habrán llegado tus ropas" bulma entro al cuarto y la bestia detrás de ella dejando sus cosas en la mesa "que crees que haces?" dijo bulma dirigiéndose a el y empujándolo fuera del cuarto "dejar tus posesiones… y DEJA DE EMPUJARME" "y tu sal del cuarto de una señorita, en especial una señorita a punto de bañarse y que no posee prenda alguna… así que F, U, E, R, A" dijo ella.

"oh esta bien, la cena se servirá pronto así que arréglate de una vez pareces un gato mojado" dijo sonriéndole malévolamente "por lo menos yo no huelo a uno" dijo ella sacándole la lengua y cerrándole la puerta en la cara, pasaron 5 segundos y el entro en cordura… **como demonios me empuja, me ordena y se burla de mi**… abrió de golpe las puertas de la recama "NO TE BURLARAS DE MI EN MI PROPIO PALACIO … TU PEQUEÑAAAAaaaaa… ohno" vegeta se arrepintió de su acto pues bulma estaba en paños menores "AAAAHHHHHH PERVERTIDOOOOO" y ella agarro la silla y se la arrojo e incluso la mesa, la bestia salio y cerro la puerta para resguardarse de los objetos lanzados hacia el.

Después de tomar un profundo respiro dijo con voz claramente aun agitada "la cena será servida en el comedor principal, es a las 7 se puntual" "si, si, lo que sea … YA MARCHATEEEEEE" dijo con voz claramente aun molesta… la bestia se alejaba tallándose la cara tratando de alejar el bochorno que tenia en el rostro… era lo mas bello que jamás hubiera visto… y eso fue lo mismo que pensó al ver su rostro la primera vez y ahora había contemplado lo mas maravilloso del mundo y no creyó que pudiese ella ser aun mas bella…

Aun embobado caminaba lento pero entonces bulma salio corriendo del cuarto… "AAAHHHHHH" la bestia corrió rápidamente a ver que pasaba "QUE SUCEDE?" "EN EL BAÑO" dijo ella y el entro al baño… no vio a nadie… solo una araña en la pared del baño "ESTO ES LO QUE TE ASUSTO, UNA SIMPLE ARAÑA" bulma subió y se escondió detrás de el "no fue tanto la presencia de ella… si no su terrible gracia.." dijo mirando de detrás de el al pequeño insecto "asi?, y cual es?" dijo mirando al animalito… y este salto a su rostro lo cual lo tomo por sorpresa y el salio de bruces contra la tina la cual se rompió y la tubería del baño y ambos terminaron empapados sentados en el medio del baño y miraron pasar a la araña flotando sobre un jabón… "juraría que se estaba burlando de nosotros" dijo la bestia.

"ve el lado bueno" dijo bulma "cual?" dijo el mirándola de reojo "esto contó como un baño para los dos" ella le sonrió y se rió un poquito y el solo le sonrió… "te dejare para que te alistes, cena a las 7" "espera?" dijo ella y el la volteo a mirar "no se donde queda nada" el lo pensó, era obvio y ella podría perderse el lugar era enorme "vendré por ti" dijo sin mirarla "esta bien… mmm" dijo ella y se quedo pensativa el volteo a mirarla "que pasa ahora?" "como debo referirme a ti, no se tu nombre" "llámame bestia" "eso no es un nombre" dijo ella molesta, "vegeta, mi nombre es vegeta" dijo el sintiendo algo extraño al decir su nombre "esta bien, gusto en conocerte vegeta" dijo bulma haciendo una reverencia vistiendo solo su toalla, el se abochorno por ambas situaciones y se fue del lugar rápidamente… A bulma le pareció lindo ese secreto bochorno que se formo en su rostro… "es lindo para estar tan peludo" dijo ella y se dedico a alistarse.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/

Elenahedgehog: siguiente chapter… las 5 pruebas de amor.


	3. Las pruebas de amor

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… _(Basado en el cuento de _Madame Leprince de Beaumont les recomiendo leerlo… los cuentos originales siempre son mejores que los actualizados_…)/

**Las 5 pruebas de amor**

"_como debo referirme a ti, no se tu nombre" "__llámame bestia" "eso no es un nombre" dijo ella molesta, "vegeta, mi nombre es vegeta" dijo el sintiendo algo extraño al decir su nombre "esta bien, gusto en conocerte vegeta" dijo bulma haciendo una reverencia vistiendo solo su toalla, el se abochorno por ambas situaciones y se fue del lugar rápidamente… A bulma le pareció lindo ese secreto bochorno que se formo en su rostro… "es lindo para estar tan peludo" dijo ella y se dedico a alistarse._

Bulma finalmente lista se miro en el espejo… como por arte de magia todo el cuarto cambio… era de su total agrado, según sus gustos… un closet lleno de vestido también había aparecido de los colores preferidos de bulma… era extraño como era que todo era como a ella le gustaba, ella finalmente saco de su canasta su tesoro… su rosal… le puso agua y de dio su acostumbrado besito… lo trataba como a una mascota… saco también su diario y lo escondió bajo su almohada y finalmente sobre la pequeña chimenea del cuarto una foto de ella con sus padres…

Ella se preguntaba como paso todo se había dormido solo una hora, ya que después de bañarse el cansancio la venció y se metió a dormir a su cama, al despertarse parecía un cuarto distinto… Cuando vegeta se retiro… nombre peculiar, se sentó en la cama envuelta en una cobija y se puso a llorar, pero como era muy valiente, se encomendó a Dios y resolvió que no podía entristecerse, estaba viva y aunque no sabia que planes tenia vegeta para ella, el matarla no era uno y el hacerle cosas impensables no era otro. Al despertar ojeo el lugar pues no podía evitarse el admirar tanto esplendor, entonces encontró algo que la sorprendió al encontrar sobre su puerta había escrito: APOSENTOS DE BULMA

Parece que la quería para vivir allí un largo tiempo, bueno el lugar parecía interesante y el dueño aun mas… y aunque algo fuera de lo común ella lo encontraba lindo, pero como el era algo rudo ella no se lo diría… así dieron las 7 y ella estaba vestida con un vestido color rojo y solo se puso un collar con un rubí y aretes que hacían juego… ningún anillo… su mama le había dicho que el único anillo digno es aquel que teda un amor… ella sonrió y escucho alguien tocar a la puerta, "pase" dijo ella, la puerta de abrió y entro vegeta en cuatro patas, y lo primero que vio fue a bulma… lucia hermosa, realmente hermosa y lo mas hermoso de ella es que no necesito de varias alhajas para acentuar su belleza y ni siquiera maquillaje… ella no usaba.

"nos vamos?" dijo ella y el asintió el camino delante de ella en cuatro "espera un momento" dijo ella con reproche "que?" "no pensaras comer con esas manos sucias verdad?" "el piso esta tan limpio que podría comer en el" dijo… de hecho había veces que lo había hecho "no interesa, valla y lávese las manos, te he visto caminar en dos, y además como se supone que me lleves a cenar si no me ofreces tu brazo?" dijo ella mirándolo con cara de es tan obvio.

"quieres que te lleve del brazo?" dijo perplejo "que?, acaso te doy asco?" dijo ella con cara de molestia "no es eso, yo debería hacerte esa pregunta a ti" "cual?" "que no te causo repulsión?… soy una bestia temible" "según quien?" el la miro perplejo "no has hecho nada para que yo te tema" el la miro enojado "amenace de muerte a tu padre" ella levanto una ceja "eso que?, madre lo hacia cuando entraba a la casa el con los pies llenos de lodo" dijo ella "yo no bromeaba" dijo el con tono asesino.

Bulma tomo un respiro "mira, no lo hiciste y no lo has hecho conmigo y un caballero siempre acompaña del brazo a una dama a donde sea que vallan" dijo esperando que el le ofreciese el brazo, el lo hizo y ella lo tomo, entonces bajaron a cenar… Bulma debes en cuando lo jalaba para poder observar algo de las miles de arquitecturas interesantes del lugar, cuando llegaron a la mesa, una música lleno el lugar, aunque ella no podía ver a nadie, cenaron tranquilamente, pero vegeta no comió nada, solo la miraba fijamente.

"que pasa acaso te moleste en alguna forma?" dijo ella mirándolo preocupada "no, solo que no tengo hambre, realmente solo como una vez al día" bulma lo miro perpleja "entonces por que la insistencia en cenar juntos?" el no la miro, "SI TE MOLESTA MI PRESENCIA ME MARCHO" dijo el levantándose, bulma le dijo suavemente "que hice para molestarte tanto?" dijo ella dejando los cubiertos y empujando los alimentos lejos de ella… vegeta la miro.

"por que no dices la verdad" dijo el, eso molesto a bulma "YO JAMAS HE MENTIDO EN TODA MI VIDA" dijo tomando una manzana del frutero y dándole justo detrás de su cabeza, el le salto encima "COMO TE ATREVEZ AAAAHH" dijo mirándola fijamente y bajando su cólera, ella estaba llorando pero no tenia cara de miedo sino de enojo, claramente el le había herido con sus palabras… en realidad ella no ha sido nada mas que cortes desde que llego.

"yo… lo siento" dijo quitándosele de encima, "si te complace me quedare contigo" dijo el, ella le sonrió "en realidad si no quieres cenar no importa siempre y cuando no dañe tu salud o sea por otra razón que la que dijiste, a mi me agrada tu compañía" dijo ella abrasándolo el se quedo paralizado, ambos regresaron a sus asientos e incluso vegeta comió una manzana… ella se rió cuando lo vio comérsela… era la que ella le arrojo, y se la comió de un bocado y bulma pudo ver sus colmillos.

Después de cenar pasaron al salón donde bulma pudo apreciar dos grandes libreros… y adivinaron estaban llenos le libros… "por dios, morí y estoy en el cielo" dijo ella y corrió a el librero mas próximo, estaba a punto de tomar uno cuando se detuvo en seco "pasa algo malo?" dijo vegeta "estaría bien si tomo uno de ellos para leer" "claro, ahora esta es tu casa y todo lo que hay en ella es tuyo, de ahora en adelante eres dueña y señora de este palacio… solo hay dos condiciones" "cuales?" "no se pueden cortar o dañar las rosas del jardín y no puedes subir al tercer piso" ella lo vio fijamente "esta bien" dijo ella no profundizando en el asunto ya que podía ver en sus ojos que era un asunto que en verdad le preocupaba.

El le sonrió "eres una persona muy simple con la cual tratar" dijo el, se sentó en su sillón y como era su costumbre se puso a degustar de su vino mirando las flamas danzando en la chimenea… pero hoy por una razón esto ya no le satisfizo, vio a bulma recargada en el librero sentada en el piso leyendo calladamente, miro a su alrededor… no había nada en que sentarse solo su sillón, no había nada mas.

"debes estar incomoda, ven toma tu el sillón, yo me recostare en la alfombra frente al fuego" dijo el bajándose y echándose en el piso, "no es justo que me des tu asiento, yo seré la que me siente en la alfombra y tu en tu sillón" dijo ella sentándose en la alfombra "no seré un caballero, pero tengo modales, no podría sentarme y dejarte a ti en el suelo" dijo el sentándose frente a ella en la alfombra "entonces que tal si nos sentamos ambos en la alfombra, frente al fuego y leyendo un libro" dijo ella.

El escondió su sonrisa "de acuerdo, pero tu leerás y yo solo te escuchare" dijo el echándose aun lado de ella, sin pensarlo ella se le recargo usándolo como respaldo, entonces se le separó "lo siento, te molesta?" el la miro, estaba totalmente tieso, pero los ojos de ella, curiosos, expectantes y llenos de ternura, el se relajo en el piso como si fuese un perro echado "no, esta bien, no me molesta" dijo el, ella sonrió y se acomodo, ella leyó por casi dos horas, después se quedo dormida, el estaba extasiado, el pequeño cuerpo acurrucado a su lado, como es que una criatura tan angelical no le temía?, como es que ella no estaba asqueada por su presencia?, el sabia que era horrible, temible, espantoso, pero aun así ella no mostraba temor…

Entonces ella hablo… "que calido" dijo "dijiste algo?" el la miro, pero ella solo se acomodo mejor contra el "maron deja pastel para papa, note lo comas todo" dijo ella… vegeta la miro perplejo… hablaba dormida… le parecía extraño, curioso y un tanto tierno… "papa deja de preocuparte tanto, te saldrán arrugas" dijo ella… el paso mucho rato escuchándola… era poco cortes lo que hacia y era propio que la llevase a su habitación, pero no le gustaba la idea de separarse de ella… había pasado tanto tiempo desde que sintió un contacto humano… pero su corazón dio un vuelco cuando ella susurro lo siguiente "es lindo… para estar tan peludo" dijo ella… en su corazón el rogaba por que ese pensamiento vago fuese para el…

Tres días pasaron desde aquel primer día… la rutina continuo… desayuno juntos y después salían al jardín, y leían un libro bajo el árbol mas frondoso del jardín… a la hora de la comida, juntos de nuevo, después al salón de música donde ella tocaba el piano y le cantaba distintas canciones y en la cena juntos de nuevo y al salón para leer bajo la calidez de la chimenea recostados juntos sobre el tapete.

Entonces una noche durante la cena vegeta estaba pensativo, "te pasa algo?" dijo bulma preocupada, "por que no me temiste cuando llegaste aquí?" "si lo hice" dijo ella, el la miro perplejo "entonces por que no dijiste nada?" "con respecto a que?" el la miro aun mas perplejo "ROGAR POR TU VIDA POR EJEMPLO, darme una mirada llena de miedo, llorar a dios o algo por el estilo" dijo el impaciente "dime, hubiese servido de algo eso si tu intención hubiese sido el matarme?" el lo pensó un momento, en realidad nunca fue su deseo matar al sujeto, su destino seria otro contrario a la muerte… nunca pensó que pasaría esto, que ella vendría en lugar de su padre, y no pudo estar mas feliz por eso.

"creo que no" dijo el no mirándola "mira, y sabia a que venia y de nada serviría el arrepentirme mi decisión al final, yo jamás me retracto de mi palabra, vine a dar la vida por mi padre y eso era lo que planeaba hacer" dijo ella mirándolo fijamente, "alguna duda mas? Puedo verlo en tu rostro" "por que no me temes, iba a ser tu verdugo y soy un monstruo infernal" dijo mirándola con ojos llenos de tristeza y un profundo dolor… temía a su respuesta pero deseaba oírla… y rogaba, dios sabía que rogaba por una esperanza en ella.

"otra vez eso? Bueno te lo diré una vez mas… mira de temerte al principio era obvio que lo hacia, pero yo iba a cumplir mi misión sin importar que pasara, así que para que actuar como gato asustado si de todas maneras pasaría lo que me fuera a pasar, además con respecto de eso de ser horrible… no lo eres… eres extraño en apariencia pero nadie es igual en este mundo, ni siquiera los gemelos pues aun se distinguen en personalidad… y eso de monstruo infernal… según quien te forjaste esa perspectiva de ti?, en este mundo en mis años de vida he conocido hombres que son más monstruos que tu" asevero Bulma, "yo te aprecio mas en estos casi cuatro días, con tu aspecto el cual notablemente tienes un complejo de el… que con cualquier otra persona que a quienes, con la figura humana, esconden un corazón falso, corrompido e ingrato" dijo ella y el se quedo callado mirándola perplejo ante tal respuesta.

Entonces el se levanto y se fue hacia la ventana… las nubes cubrían el cielo… una terrible tormenta se aproximaba… pero algo mas terrible para el se aproximaba… la agonía de esas palabras que luchaban por salir de su garganta lo asfixiaban… pero volteo a verla y brotaron de su boca como un rayo cruzando el cielo… "Bulma, ¿querríais ser mi esposa?" La joven no respondió durante algunos instantes, se quedó muda y totalmente perpleja… no sabia que hacer… que contestar… la verdad siempre la verdad, esa era su cualidad y defecto mas grande… siempre decir la verdad.

"No, lo siento vegeta pero no puedo" en ese momento el pobre vegeta deseo que la tierra se lo tragara, que un rayo le cayera encima, "Adiós pues, Bulma" y abandonó la estancia aunque volviéndose de tiempo en tiempo para mirar a la joven. Bulma al verse sola se arrepintió de su respuesta… pero ella había hecho un pacto con ella misma y jamás podría traicionarse a si misma, pues el que traiciona sus principios, traicionaría a los demás… Bulma rápidamente fue al salón pero el no esta ahí, recorrió todo el lugar, donde ellos siempre solían estar juntos… y al final sintió ganas de abofetearse ella misma, era obvio que el no querría estar cerca de ella por un tiempo…

Pasaron dos días y el aun no aparecía… bulma estaba en agonía, ansiaba verlo, ansiaba su compañía, a veces sentía su mirada desde lejos y ella sabia que si hacia un intento por mirarlo el se marcharía… Fue entonces que en una noche tormentosa ella escucho su rugido lleno de dolor… los rayos la ponían nerviosa y ansiosa pero esos rugidos y lamentos la llenaron de un miedo mayor, en dos días no había oído ni un sonido de el que delatara su presencia y ahora lo escuchaba lamentándose de esa manera tan dolorosa…

Salio rápidamente de su habitación y lo busco por todo el castillo, entonces supo donde estaba… en el tercer piso… subió por las escaleras asta la escalinata del tercer piso… al subir por ella se encontró frente a frente con un reloj cucu en la pared y de este salio una canarito de oro marcando la media hora, ella novio y trato de seguir adelante hasta que el pajarito le hablo "no sigas por favor, esta prohibido que alguien este aquí" ella volteo a verlo "tu hablas?" "así es ama bulma" "AMA?" "así es el amo dijo que usted es la nueva ama y es por eso que todos los sirvientes del castillo le somos fieles a usted como lo somos del amo".

Entonces ella lo escucho y salio corriendo "NO VAYA POR FAVOR NOOO" dijo el pajarito, ella no quiso escuchar siguió adelante y vio todo el piso destrozado, muebles rotos y pinturas rasgadas, en especial unas donde se podía vislumbras que eran pinturas de familia… al final de ese enorme pasillo llego a lo que parecía ser la habitación de el… entro y la vio destruida y en el centro de la pared principal había un espejo… roto en mil pedazos… y una pintura rasgada, que le llamo la atención, pues vislumbraba la cabellera de un joven en forma de flama…podría ser vegeta el de la pintura… ella se acerco e intento unir los pedazos cuando una voz profunda y asesinamente venenosa,"que haces aquí" ella volteo y el estaba ahí, mas bestial que antes, con los ojos rojos por la ira "yo solo…" "no debes venir aquí" "lo siento pero" "JAMAS DEBES VENIR AQUÍ SAL YAAAAAA" "vegeta espero debo decirte" "YA NO DESEO VERTE…. VETE, VETEEEEEE, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE… VETE YAAAAAAAAA" bulma por primera vez le mostró un rostro lleno de miedo a vegeta lo cual lo hizo entrara en sus sentidos… pero su ira era mucha y para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo… ella no estaba…

Pasaron unos momentos y decidió bajar a buscarla… el era el del error, no tenia el derecho de enojarse… bajo a su cuarto pero ella no estaba, la busco por todo el castillo y jardines, pero no se encontraba y vio la reja principal abierta… y en el piso el pajarillo roto le susurro "lobos… lobos… en el bosque… ayuda… la ama… ayuda" vegeta salio como fiera y lo que vio casi lo mata en el instante en piso sobre un charco de su propia sangre… yacía bulma, rodeada de lobos a punto de devorarla… vegeta vuelto realmente una fiera aniquilo a las bestias… y se llevo a bulma al castillo… bulma estaba a punto de fallecer y el salio al jardín y corto 12 rosas y las hizo en un fomento y con el curo las heridas de bulma y al darse lo a beber ella poco a poco se fue recuperando… por tres días permaneció en cama y en esos tres días vegeta cortaba 12 rosas…

Al fin bulma despertó un día y pudo vislumbrar como vegeta salía de su cuarto… ella sabia que el la había estado cuidando… ella se sentía algo entumida pero bien… en su pared del cuarto estaba el cucu y de el salio el pajarito marcando el medio día "buenos días ama, que alegría que se sienta mejor" "hola amiguito, pero no me digas ama, me llamo bulma" "usted es el ama" "y te digo que me llames bulma" el pajarito lo tomo como orden y acepto "que me paso?" "los lobos la atacaron en el bosque, estaba a punto de morir cuando el amo la salvo… sacrifico varias de sus rosas para salvarle la vida" bulma miro el te de pétalos de rosa… "por que son tan importantes?" "no podemos decirlo solo el amo puede decirlo" ella lo sabia otro secreto…

"el amo desea saber si se encuentra con fuerzas para comer o si bajaría entonces a cenar?" bulma lo pensó… comeré en mi habitación" dijo ella y escucho un suspiro detrás de la puerta… el estaba ahí y ella oculto su sonrisa… "pero bajare a cenar" dijo ella recostándose de nuevo.. "creo que dormiré otro rato" "duerma bien ama bulma" "solo bulma cabeza de tornillo" dijo ella y dormito y ojeo como el entraba y la arropaba… sin pensarlo susurro "es lindo… muy lindo… para ser tan gruñón" dijo ella y escucho el ahogado sonido de nervios de vegeta.

En la cena bulma no sabia que hacer… el ambiente estaría tenso y no sabia que hacer para romper el hielo… entonces recordó sus palabras… dijo que no la quería ver… como bajar a cenar con el y no ser vista… entonces lanzo su cobija y esta callo sobre el pajarillo que estaba brincoteando en su cama "ayuda, ayuda" "donde estas? No te veo" "bajo la cobija" entonces ella lo pensó "eres un genio" dijo ella "esta es la solución a mi problema"… bulma se arreglo y antes de salir… se puso la cobija encima… bajo antes que fuera hora de cenar y se sentó en su lugar, justo un minuto antes de la hora entro vegeta… y se quedo perplejo al ver a un bulto encobijado en el asiento de bulma.

Se acerco a inspeccionarlo y salto hacia atrás en sobresalto cuando el bulto le dijo "buenas noches vegeta" el se quedo perplejo "que rayos significa esto?" "que cosa?" "esto?" "esto?" "si, eso" dijo apuntándola a ella "es lo que tu querías" "de que hablas?" "dijiste que querías cenar conmigo, pero me dijiste antes que no me querías ver mas, así que pensé que así cenaríamos juntos y tu no me tendrías que ver" dijo ella…

Vegeta se le quedo mirando… "estas enojada conmigo?" dijo el "no… y tu?" dijo ella, "so… perdona mi conducta, yo no tenia el derecho" "si lo tenias y a la vez no… me preocupo el no verte y me puso ansiosa y cuando escuche tus gritos me entro miedo… miedo de que algo te pasara" dijo ella… "te preocupaste por mi?" "claro que me preocupe, tu me agradas mucho" dijo ella, le quito la cobija y la vio, y contemplo su cara abochornada y como algunas lagrimas corrían por su rostro…

"bulma… te casarías conmigo?" dijo el tomándole de una mano, ella lo miro y le dijo "no", "entiendo, lamento importunarte, es obvio el porque de tu respuesta.. no volveré a molestarte con eso" el se iba a retirar pero bulma le tomo la mano "no es verdad que entiendes… tu crees que te digo que no por como luces verdad?" el asintió "te digo que no pues es lo que le respondería a cualquier otra persona y lo que le he respondido a todos mis anteriores pretendientes y valla si he tenido" el gruño, pero ella le acaricio la mano y se lo llevo al salón… allí se paro frente a el "dime que la razón por la que me quieres por esposa es por que la única razón es que me amas" dijo ella, el se quedo perplejo "mírame a los ojos, dime que me amas y que es la razón por la que me quieres como esposa" dijo ella, el se hinco, la tomo de la mano y la miro a los ojos… pero no pudo decirlo… por que no era verdad… esa no era la única razón.

"vez, no puedes… yo solo me casare con el hombre que me ame realmente y que sea por que me ama que quiera estar a mi lado, no por mi dinero, o por que soy bonita, quiero a alguien que me ame, a mi y solo a mi" vegeta la miro perplejo "abrásame" dijo bulma y vegeta dijo "que?" "abrásame" el lo hizo y la sujeto contra el "a eso le llamas abrazar?" dijo ella "no sentí nada, cuando una persona abraza a alguien es para transmitirle sus sentimientos y no sentí nada" dijo ella… Vegeta no la miro y se sintió confuso e inundado por una profunda tristeza "no me interesa como luces vegeta yo no juzgo a nadie por su apariencia, lo juzgo por su calidad de persona, eres un ser maravilloso vegeta, pero si no aprendes a amarte a ti mismo como piensas amar a alguien mas, tienes muchos demonios en ti vegeta y hasta que no los afrontes no abra espacio en tu vida para nadie mas" dijo ella acariciándole su mano con garras…

El la miro con mucha ternura "yo te quiero vegeta… pero no de esa forma" el asintió, "seré feliz entonces con solo estar a tu lado" dijo vegeta… bulma en realidad no quería que vegeta desistiera en su intento por cortejarla pues ella ya estaba enamorada de el… cuando se lo volvió a preguntar hace un rato ella peleo para decir no… pues ella quería decir…si, si , SIIII….

"¿vegeta, aun te quieres casar conmigo? ¿Es tan grande tu deseo?" dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos a lo cual el desvió la mirada… "si" dijo el con mucha vergüenza… "entonces primero debes crecer, seamos amigos primero… después mejores amigos y al final…" ella se abochorno y el la miro perplejo "bueno… primero tenemos que conocernos mejor… cuando dos personas van a vivir juntas deben conocerse al menos" dijo ella, a vegeta claramente eso de conocerse mejor no le agradaba… el tenia muchos secretos que ocultar… "mira vegeta, a mi no me gustan los estándares dobles… y se que tu tienes muchas cosas que temes compartir" el solo soltó un resoplido.

"Así que antes de hacerme una pregunta, piensa si yo puedo hacerte la misma, nos aremos preguntas que ambos podamos contestar", vegeta lo pensó, eso limitaba el rango de preguntas de ella hacia el… "esta bien acepto tus términos"… ella lo abrazo "creceremos juntos, te estaré probando para ver tu progreso y veremos a sonde el tiempo nos lleva" se sentaron frente al fuego solo allí uno junto al otro… y ninguno podía estar mas felices en el momento… y así comenzó pues que dos personas muy peculiares iniciaron una muy peculiar relación…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/

Elenahedgehog: siguiente chapter… Miedo a la soledad…


	4. Miedo a la soledad

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… _(Basado en el cuento de _Madame Leprince de Beaumont les recomiendo leerlo… los cuentos originales siempre son mejores que los actualizados_…)/

**Miedo a la soledad**

_Se__ sentaron frente al fuego solo allí uno junto al otro… y ninguno podía estar mas felices en el momento… y así comenzó pues que dos personas muy peculiares iniciaron una muy peculiar relación…_

A partir de ese día bulma y vegeta pasaban el día entero juntos… aun mas que antes… bulma solía iniciar las preguntas y el correspondía… solo eran preguntas simples al principio, color favorito, lectura favorita, libro favorito, música favorita, comida, pasatiempos… y cosas así…

vegeta pensó que seria horrible el pasar por esto pero se encontró deseándolo cada día… cada vez que se despedían para irse a dormir a sus habitaciones, el corría vario kilómetros alrededor de la propiedad para cansarse lo suficiente y dormirse rápido… mas rápido así seria su despertar al próximo día y volvería a estar con ella… excepto en las noches donde ambos se quedaban dormidos en el salón, entonces el solía clavarse una garra a si mismo para que el dolor lo mantuviese despierto y así poder contemplar a su amada compañera… El siempre supo que era una molestia el vivir solo, en realidad lo detestaba, pero no supo cuanto en realidad lo odiaba, el día que bulma se ausento por un tiempo…

Bulma estaba sentada en el jardín mirando al cielo… sus ojos cristalinos, ocultando las lagrimas que ella no quería dejar salir, vegeta la observo y se acerco a ella sigilosamente "por que siempre haces eso?" dijo el "que cosa?" "ocultarte de mi, si no deseas mi compañía simplemente me lo puedes decir" dijo el recriminándole el haberse escurrido después del desayuno "no es eso, lo que pasa es que no me gusta que nadie me vea así" dijo mientras lo miraba con ojos vidriosos y mejillas sonrojadas que mostraban señales de llanto "llorar es normal" "no para mi" "que dices?" "no me gusta llorar, en realidad yo no había derramado una lagrima en 10 años" dijo ella mirando al cielo "QUE?" dijo el no creyendo lo que escuchaba… el ya la había visto llorar dos veces en realidad, el lagrimear no contaba… "por que?" dijo el acostándose a su lado, se puso boca arriba, mirando al cielo, ella le tomo una de sus garras y el solo la miro de reojo, ella no lo miraba solo jugaba con su garra trazando las líneas de su palma.

"mi madre me dijo que no tenia razón llorar por cosas pequeñas, que las lagrimas se deberían de guardar para cosas especiales o importantes, no para cualquier cosa, así que deje de llorar… lo raro es que mi mama era una llorona crónica feliz o triste siempre lloraba, mi padre la llama su fuente de lagrimas" dijo ella sonriendo pero una lagrima se le escapo, vegeta se levanto y por instinto lamió su mejilla limpiando su lagrima, lamió desde su quijada a su ojo limpiando todo rastro de esa ofendiente lagrima y lo mismo hizo con el otro ojo para limpiarlo de igual manera…

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia se despego de ella perplejo "yo… yo…" dijo el abochornado, ella acaricio su mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla "gracias" dijo ella abrazándolo y el devolvió el abrazo, amaba su cercanía, y la estrujo contra el, era tan calida… tan calida y suave… "bueno por lo menos tu habilidad para abrazar esta mejorando" dijo ella abrazándose mas fuerte contra el…

Otro día paso y bulma y vegeta estaban en el salón, bulma leía una historia de amor llamado risa de verano, lagrima de otoño… se trataba de un hombre que perdió a su esposa en un accidente cuando su carroza pasaba por un puente y este se cayo, el hombre fue el único sobreviviente y gasto toda su fortuna buscándola por años hasta que se volvió loco y se lanzo del mismo puente ahogándose en el mismo río que se llevo a su esposa.

"que estupidez" dijo vegeta, bulma lo miro perpleja, "por que dices eso?" "que sentido tiene gastar todo su dinero durante todos esos años, si en cada búsqueda el resultado era el mismo, no se encontraba nada, incluso después de un año debió darse cuenta de eso" bulma cerro el libro de golpe "no veo que tenga de estupido" "me refiero a que pensar que después de tantos años ella podría estar con vida aun, solo termino loco y murió al final" dijo sin mucho interés "claro, que podrías conocer tu de eso, el desear con todo el corazón que la persona que mas amas algún día vuelva a ti, en mantener viva la esperanza de volver a ver algún día su rostro sonriente, TU QUE SABES DE AMAR A ALGUIEN CON TANTA DESEPERAZION QUE SACRIFICARIAS TODO POR VOLVER A VERLA?" dijo ella y salio corriendo de ahí… vegeta se quedo perplejo… esas palabras… se quedaron selladas en su mente… y le dolieron, le marcaron el alma y el corazón, eran como una daga profunda y pulsante…

Bulma no asistió ni a comer ni a cenar, vegeta la busco y la miro escondida en el jardín de rosas mirando fijamente como una rosa se marchitaba y dejaba caer sus pétalos uno por uno "tu te vez como yo me siento" le dijo a la flor, a vegeta le dolió ese comentario, y un dolor muy profundo la invadió, de pronto bulma vio como todas las rosas parecían marchitarse, como si se aferraran a la vida apenas… entonces vislumbro la cola de vegeta, se levanto y lo vio retorciéndose en el piso conteniéndose el corazón "VEGETAAAA" grito horrorizada, "vegeta resiste, resiste, AYUDAAAAA" dijo ella alarmada, de pronto unas sombras los rodearon y de pronto se vieron dentro del castillo en la habitación de vegeta y el se retorcía en la cama…a su alrededor yacían marchitas varias rosas…

"vegeta, por favor abre los ojos por favor vegeta, no me dejes sola" dijo ella llorando "por segunda vez en este día te hago llorar, si que estoy maldito" dijo el calmándose un poco "shhhh, descansa vegeta todo estará bien, ya veras yo cuidare de ti" dijo ella poniéndole una compresa de aguaría que aparecía aun lado de su cama "por que eres tan paciente, tan noble, con alguien como yo?" "por que lo mereces vegeta, simplemente por eso" "yo he provocado mas lagrimas en ti esta ultima semana que en tu mundo en 10 años" dijo el mirándola con profundo dolor "bueno la vida no siempre es miel sobre hojuelas, además de guardar tantas lagrimas algún día explotaría, así que me hiciste un favor… uno doloroso pero aun así" dijo ella sonriéndole.

El la miro "por que te dolió tanto mi comentario?" dijo el "de que?" "con respecto a esa historia del libro" ella miro hacia otro lado "no te preocupes retiro lo dicho" dijo el "me hiciste una pregunta y debo de responderla, como tu has respondido a todas la que yo te hago" dijo ella, "cuando yo tenia ocho años mi madre partió en un barco junto con mis tíos para ir a ver a mi abuela enferma, en casa quedamos mi padre y yo ya que me encontraba con un poco de resfriado y mi papa tenia trabajo, con nosotros se quedaron mis primas, maron y merel ya que se enfermaban en los viajes largos… hubo una tormenta y el barco desapareció… no se encontró rastros de nadie" dijo ella mirando a la ventana.

A vegeta se le partía el alma de nuevo, "mi padre gasto todo el dinero de su empresa en Ordaz de búsqueda para encontrarlos, pero no hubo resultados, entonces vino el declive de su negocio y se fue a la ruina, papa quedo sin negocio, sin esposa y ahora con tres niñas a las cuales cuidar" dijo ella sonriéndole tristemente, vegeta se sentó "vegeta no te levantes aun estas muy débil" dijo ella empujándolo a la cama pero el la tomo en brazos y la recostó con el, estrechándola fuertemente, "perdóname… perdóname… bulma… perdóname" bulma pudo escuchar como el ahogaba sus sollozos, volteo a mirarlo y su rostro era adornado por un caudal de lagrimas que caían de sus ojos.

Bulma tomo su rostro en manos "es hora de devolverte el favor" dijo ella y le lamió desde los ojos a la quijada, vegeta lo abrió y se quedaron mirándose rostro a rostro solo a milímetros de distancia, no se sabe quien fue el que se acerco primero pero en segundos ambos estaban conectados, era la experiencia mas maravillosa en la vida de vegeta y para bulma fue igual, solo permanecieron ahí abrazados fuertemente con los labios unidos… así fue cuando el sueño los abordo y cayeron en un sueño maravilloso.*****

Al día siguiente ambos despertaron abochornados… vegeta se sentía bendecido por tener a bulma, ella había compartido un secreto de su pasado tan oscuro como el suyo propio…así que decidió ser justo "bulma?" le dijo mientras aun seguían en su cama, abrazados, en realidad ninguno se quería mover, "si?" dijo ella acurrucándosele mas contra el pecho, el dejo escapar un ronroneo de satisfacción que no pudo ocultar, "eres como un gran y mimoso gatito" dijo ella empezando a abrasarlo y a tallársele mas, haciendo que ha vegeta casi se le olvidara su resolución…

"bulma, me estas volviendo loco, por favor detente" "no te gusto?" "no es eso, por dios me estabas haciendo perder el control" dijo abochornado, ella se río y oculto su rostro contra su pecho, "bulma tu compartiste algo de tu pasado que debe ser lo mas doloroso que hallas tenido que hacer en mucho tiempo" "en realidad en una semana" el entendió el chiste el sacrificar su vida por su padre debió ser casi igual de doloroso.

"Lo que quiero decir es que yo te debo tu respuesta también" "a que?" "dijimos que debíamos ser igualitario verdad, bueno ahora yo te diré uno de los míos" dijo el, bulma asintió, "bulma, yo no siempre fui una bestia" "que?" "yo era un niño normal con padres y hermanos propios, yo vivía en una tierra lejana en un palacio muy distinto a este, yo vivía feliz pero sabia que algo andaba mal, jamás se me permitió salir nunca del palacio" "por que?" "no lo se, mi padre era muy sobre protector conmigo, siempre me dijo, no hables con extraños, no te acerques a extraños, y cierra la puerta a extraños sin importar quienes sean o como sean, un extraño es un extraño, así que me mantuve lejos de todos aquellos que mi padre no me presentara" dijo el, bulma solo asintió.

"un día, una noche hubo una tormenta y alguien golpeo al palacio, nadie respondió y el golpeteo seguía así que Salí de mi habitación y baje a ver, abrí la puerta y vi a una anciana..

"_mi niño estoy cansada y enferma y la lluvia no me tiene clemencia, __podrían darme resguardo por favor?" yo la vi allí y tuve pena por ella, entonces ella me ofreció una rosa y la tome y le sonreí, estaba apunto de dejarla pasar cuando mi padre me descubrió "QUE HACES ALLI TAN TARDE" rápidamente temí por la anciana, mi padre podía ser una persona muy temible "lo siento señora no recibimos aquí a extraños" dije y le cerré la puerta, "que haces allí vegeta?" "nada padre, la puerta se abrió y vine a cerrarla, ya lo hice así que vamonos a dormir" quería descartar a mi padre rápido para poder hacer entrar a la anciana pero algo sucedió, las puertas de palacio se abrieron y frente a mi padre y de mi la anciana se transformo en una mujer con la mirada funesta, tenia cabellos rubios y ojos rojos como el fuego… "pagaras por mostrar un corazón lleno de egoísmo y de desinterés, y como bestia andarás por la tierra, hasta que aprender tu lección" entonces me volví una bestia, mi padre le rogó a la mujer por mi, ya que en realidad yo solo había seguido sus ordenes, de no dejar entrar a nadie, nuestra tierra estaba en guerra y el temía por nuestra seguridad, "veremos si lo que dices es verdad" la rosa que yo tenia se volvió un espejo que reflejo mi verdad, lo que yo pensaba hacer una vez que mi padre se fuese la dejaría entrar e incluso como quería cuidar de ella pues se veía débil y frágil… ella se sintió muy arrepentida pero la maldición estaba hecha y no podría deshacerse, ella desapareció y en el acto y yo quede como bestia… días después un hombre llego a palacio entro con gran estruendo y se presento ante mis padres, era al parecer un gran mago y dijo saber de mi predicamento, dijo que no podía curarme, por que la maldición estaba mal hecha no había nada que aprender pues yo no tenia el corazón oscuro, así que solo había una solución, prometió cuidar de mi eternamente en un lugar donde yo estaría a salvo y así termine aquí…_

Bulma estaba atónita "hace cuanto fue eso?" "hace como 200 años" "pero no es justo esa maldita no debió hacerte eso, si la tuviera aquí enfrente yo… yo…mgnnnn" dijo enojada, vegeta sonrió, eso lo conmovió "eres maravillosa" dijo el sonriéndole, ella se abochorno y se volvió a recostar con el, permanecieron abrazados hasta que sus estómagos se quejaron… así que fueron a… almorzar?, bueno a comer algo… hicieron un picnic en el jardín, y volvieron al interrogatorio "vegeta que edad tienes?" "serian como doscientos diez años" dijo el haciendo los cálculos "los cumplo en invierno siempre en la primera nevada no se exactamente cuando" dijo el no dándole mucha importancia.

"y tu?" "tengo 16 años" "y cuando los cumpliste?" "cuantos días he vivió aquí contigo?" Vegeta lo pensó "doce días" "entonces hace 12 días, el 24 de junio" dijo ella meditando sus cálculos, volteo a mirar a vegeta y este la miraba perpleja "EL DIA QUE LLEGASTE AQUÍ ERA TU CUMPLEAÑOS NUMERO 16?" dijo exaltado "si" "COMO PUDISTE HACER SEMEJANTE COSA QUE HAY DE TUS CEREMONIA DE DECIMO SEXTO AÑO DE VIDA, Y TU BAILE Y FIESTA DE PRESENTACION" dijo el alarmado, el sabia que toda chica sueña con eso, hasta el lo sabia… "que ahí de eso?" "QUE NO LOS DESEABAS?" "eran gastos innecesarios para mi padre, no quería nada en realidad pero fue cuando mi padre recibió noticias de un subsidio de una venta que hizo y el planeaba comprarnos cosas con ese dinero, yo no le pedí nada, pero el insistió y yo le dije que…" ella se quedo callada.

"que?" "que quería una rosa" dijo ella quedándose callada, vegeta estaba terriblemente arrepentido, si pudiese dejarla ir lo haría pero sabia que sin ella el moriría, ella lo era todo para el ahora… ella lo vio y sabia que se sentía fatal, así que ideo una travesura "y la recibí y gracias a ella vivo en un lindo castillo con un lindo gatito sobre crecido" dijo dándole un besito en la mejilla y salio corriendo del lugar, hacia el laberinto de arbustos del jardín, el se quedo perplejo "AQUIEN LLAMAS GATO" dijo el corriendo tras de ella, jugaron al escondite, cada que el la encontraba ella le daba un beso en la mejilla y si ella lo encontraba el le daba uno… es de sobra decir que el la encontró mas veces, pero a ella no le importo…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/

Elenahedgehog: siguiente chapter… como un cuento de hadas… (1ra parte)


	5. como un cuento de hadas 1rap

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… _(Basado en el cuento de _Madame Leprince de Beaumont les recomiendo leerlo… los cuentos originales siempre son mejores que los actualizados_…)/

**Como cuento de hadas**

**(1ra. Parte)**

Vegeta caminaba por su habitación como bestia enjaulada… como retribuirle a bulma algo de lo que había hecho por el, había dejado su hogar su familia y sus sueños detrás, solo para estar ahí… "sabes que si sigues caminado por el lugar así harás un agujero en el piso y estamos en el tercero?" dijo un voz "cállate, estoy pensando" dijo el, entonces un halcón dorado bajo del escudo que adornaba la pared "vamos vegeta no seas así" "cállate estoy pensando" "pero si es obvio lo que tienes que hacer" el lo miro.

"de que hablas?" "hazle una fiesta" "no seas ridículo" "que es lo que tiene de complicado, hazle una cena romántica a la luz de las velas en el gran salón, decora el salón de baile e invítala a bailar toda la noche y… y que mas podría se bueno?" dijo el halcón caminando sobre la cama de vegeta "fuegos artificiales en el lago?" dijo vegeta algo abochornado "si, eso seria genial" "y que tal un paseo en góndola?" "seria maravilloso, en el centro del lago justo en el momento en que los fuegos se inicien" dijo el halcón. "que preparen todo, yo me llevare a bulma a ver una sorpresa de cumple años que creo que le gustara" vegeta sonrió.

Y después del desayuno llevo a bulma con los ojos vendados al tercer piso "vegeta estamos en el tercer piso?" "así es" "que hacemos aquí?" "sorpresa" "de eso me doy cuenta" "no seas impaciente" dijo el apurándose a la puerta, la hizo entrar a una habitación oscura ya en el medio de esta vegeta la deja y se retira a una ventana cercana "lista?" "si, claro" "quítate la venda" ella se la quito y todo estaba oscuro y entonces vegeta retiro la cobija que cubría la ventana.

El salón se ilumina… "Esto es?" dijo ella perpleja… bulma se encontraba rodeada de enormes libreros llenos de libros era lo mas asombroso que había visto… después de vegeta claro… "es una?" "una biblioteca y desde hoy es toda tuya mi adorada bulma" dijo vegeta besándole la mano, ella estaba muda "te gusta?" dijo un poco preocupado al verla aun perpleja, entonces bulma se lanza a el y lo beso profundamente en los labios.

"ES MAGNIFICO GRACIAS" y corre rápidamente hacia el estante mas cercano y empieza a explorarla, había libros de todas partes del mundo, era hermoso, tomo varios y se los llevo a un diván cercano, pero al colocarlos en la mesita de un lado del diván volteo a ver a vegeta que se encontraba sentado aun en el lugar donde ella lo había besado mirando al espacio perplejo, "ve…ge…ta" dijo bulma y el volteo a verla y ella palmeo el diván el inmediatamente se acostó boca arriba en el y bulma sobre de el, leyó libros hasta cansarse y vegeta se encontraba de lo mas feliz escuchándola leer entusiasta todo aquel material escrito.

Mas tarde vegeta le dijo que había una sorpresa en su habitación, ella se fue a su cuarto y encontró un hermoso vestido color rojo, al colocárselo y terminar de arreglarse bulma quedo hermosamente similar a una rosa, se escucho un golpeteo en la puerta y bulma pensó que era vegeta, pero encontró una alfombra roja que la llevaba por el castillo hasta el ala norte, al llegar ahí bulma abrió la puerta y ahí estaba vegeta al final de la alfombra, y tenia puesto una especie de traje, solo era la parte superior de un uniforme de algún tipo de color negro y rojo y una capa roja, bulma con un brazo alargado hacia el se dirigió a su mano expectante para que este la guiara a la mesa "luces tan bella como una rosa" dijo vegeta y bulma se sonrojo.

Cenaron y después se dirigieron al piano que había en un escenario, ella toco el piano y de pronto la pista de baile se ilumino y vegeta la guió hasta el bailaron por largo rato y bulma lo abrazo fuertemente "vegeta eres el ser mas maravilloso de todo el mundo… no sabría que aria yo sin ti" dijo ella abrazándolo mas, el le acaricio el rostro "bulma… tu eres mi vida…" dijo el y la beso, el beso fue profundo y bulma correspondió y este se volvió mas apasionado, y vegeta disfruto del sabor de la boca de bulma, sus labios eran dulces pero en todo su esplendor lo eran mas, entonces sintió un gusto distinto… era sangre.

Se separo y bulma le sonrió pero de un lado de su labio caía una gota de sangre…. Vegeta le había producido una cortadita con sus colmillos, se tapo la boca y dio unos pasos lejos de ella y corrió al balcón, bulma pensó… hice algo malo? Entonces sitio un gustillo raro en su boca y se toco su labio, y lo entendió pobrecillo, estaba enojado consigo mismo por al parecer producirle una cortadita… pero ella ni siquiera lo noto y no le importaba… el beso estaba de lo mas delicioso y ella quería mas…

Con una sonrisa picara salio detrás de el y lo vio de rodilla cubriéndose la cara con las manos "geta?" dijo el y este no le respondió "mírame" dijo ella, el volteo a verla y tenia unas lagrimas en los ojos, ella sonrió y fue hasta el "vegeta?" "lo siento tanto" "deberías" el se entristeció ante la respuesta pero la sonrisa picara de ella lo desconcertó "dejarme ahí toda embelezada, prepárate para tu castigo" dijo ella y lo beso, pasional y desquiciantemente y entonces vegeta sintió algo, retiro su rostro y se toco los labios… bulma lo había mordido aun lado del labio inferior y tenia un poco de sangre, "ven acá tontito y termina lo que empezaste" el sonrió y se pasaron el rato besuqueándose…

Tres meses… tres meses habían pasado y bulma y vegeta eran incondicionales… pero algo entristecía a bulma debes en cuando… extrañaba a su familia… vegeta lo entendía el extrañaba a la suya… pero el largo tiempo lo hizo acostumbrarse a la soledad, pero con bulma aquí el ya no estaba solo y no quería perderla… pero la veía triste así que decidió hacer un gran sacrificio "bulma, extrañas tu casa verdad?" ella lo miro "si, pero es normal o no?" dijo ella mientras seguía sumergida en su libro "te gustaría poder verlos aun que sea por un corto tiempo?" ella lo miro perplejo "de que hablas?" dijo perpleja, el se levanto y la hizo seguirlo al jardín de rosas, el corto una y la estrujo entre sus garras y ella miro como una cortada le apareció en el rostro…

Bulma sabia que estas rosas escondían un secreto enorme, y temía que algo les pasara, desde que las vio casi morir al vegeta sufrir ese ataque sintió que la vida de las rosas y la de vegeta estaban unidas… eso explicaría el por que de su enojo hacia su padre por el hecho de robarse una… vegeta abrió las manos y de entre los restos de la rosa apareció un anillo, "toma este anillo, te permitirá ir a tu hogar por 10 días, pero por solo diez días, entendiste, después deberás volver" dijo el dándoselo, "GRACIAS VEGETA GRACIAS" "me duele el ver que te vallas pero se que siempre sufrirás este dolor si no ves a tu familia y te aseguras de su estado" "pero como funciona?" "arrójalo al piso y di anillo de oro, anillo de ilusión, llévame a mi hogar sin ninguna alusión" "y para volver?" "arrójalo y di anillo de oro llévame si demorar a donde deseo retornar" dijo el caminando lejos de ella…

Bulma se puso el anillo y corrió a su lado "no partes ya?" dijo el mirándola extrañado "no, ahora no… en tres días… aun no terminamos nuestro libro, así al volver comenzaremos con el segundo tomo de la colección" dijo ella emocionada, el le sonrió… los tres días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y el día que ella se fue a vegeta se le rompió el corazón… no quiso decirle nada para no preocuparla, pero ella ya se había vuelto parte de el y sin ella prontamente callo en cama… enfermo… la soledad y tristeza que le provocaba no estar con bulma era demasiada…

*****Bulma en su hogar fue recibida con brazos abiertos, el padre estaba de lo mas eufórico… y las hermanas le rogaron su perdón… ella les platico de su vida con la bestia y que el solo deseaba una compañía… el padre comprendió pero las hermanas estaban algo preocupadas… "solo puedo estar 10 días, y no mas" dijo ella, las hermanas regresaron en la noche con sus esposos y les contaron de su hermana desaparecida y de la bestia, ellos había escuchado rumores ella y sabían que era temible.

Así que idearon una forma de salvar a bulma y de destruir a la bestia de una vez por todas… pero debían descubrir una forma de llegar a el… mantuvieron a bulma tan ocupada con varias cosas que bulma no noto que ya habían pasado los 10 días… ya iban para el numero doce cuando una noche a la ventana de bulma toco un ruidito, ella se levanto y miro… era el pajarito dorado, ella abrió la puerta "hola amiguito que haces aquí?" "COMO PUDISTE OLVIDAR AL AMO?" "de que hablas solo han pasado 8 días" "HAN PASADO 12 Y EL AMO ESTA ENFERMO Y MURIENDO" "QUEEEE?" "las rosas del jardín se están marchitando y al dejar de existir la ultima de estas el amo de igual forma" "QUE?" "cada rosa es un día de vida del amo, es por eso que son tan mágicamente poderosas" "la poción para curarme y el anillo, significa que?" "fueron días de su vida que sacrifico por ti".

Bulma lloro amargamente, y corrió a cambiarse y al salir fue a buscar el cofrecito donde guardaba sus joyas y el anillo, salio rápidamente… bulma no se dio cuenta pero sus hermanas estaban ahí… por consejo de sus esposos habían estado durmiendo en esa casa e incluso en la habitación contigua donde la pared tenia un agujero ellas se turnaban para pasar el tiempo espiándola para encontrar esta oportunidad, rápidamente una de ella fue en busca de sus esposos y de la gente del pueblo que se había ofrecido ayudar…

En cuanto bulma salio a un pequeño claro del bosque para retornar al lado de la bestia , su padre la acompaño, se despidieron y bulma recito el poema y el anillo giro por el suelo y se volvió un portal a la mansión, de la nada la gente tomo a bulma y la llevaron de nuevo a la casa junto con su padre y sus hermanas y las personas cruzaron a cumplir con su perverso plan…

La hermanas al ver lo mal que estaba bulma le confesaron la verdad, pero que solo lo hacia por no perderla "pero es que no entienden nada… yo… lo amo" dijo ella y entre los cuatro idearon un plan para liberar a bulma, hicieron gran escándalo y destrozo argumentando que la bestia estaba en la casa y en la confusión bulma escapo con el pajarito… en el medio del camino unas sombras la rodearon y una de ellas tomo la forma de un hombre, "por favor llévame con el, y prometo jamás volver a alejarme de su lado" "por que?" dijo la sombra "por que lo amo" dijo ella y la sombra se volvió el halcón que creció y se la llevo volando al castillo…

La pregunta… llegarían a tiempo?****

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/

Elenahedgehog: siguiente chapter… como un cuento de hadas… (2da parte)


	6. Como un cuento de hadas 2dap

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… _(Basado en el cuento de _Madame Leprince de Beaumont les recomiendo leerlo… los cuentos originales siempre son mejores que los actualizados_…)/

**Como cuento de hadas**

**(2da. Parte)**

La pregunta… llegarían a tiempo?****

En el castillo los hombres se dedicaron a destruir las rosas… vegeta los miro allí destruyendo sus rosas y no le importo… de que servia el vivir sin bulma a su lado… entonces escucho una voz a lo lejos miro de nuevo por la ventana y vio a bulma corriendo hacia el que era esposo de una de sus hermanas "VALLANSE, DEJEN EN PAZ ESTE LUGAR VALLANCE" "ESTA LOCA, LA BESTIA LA BOLVIO LOCA" y la empujaron y al caer al piso ella se corto la mano… ese fue el ultimo error de esta gente… vegeta broto de entre las sombras y rugió ferozmente y las sombras a su alrededor se levantaron y cada una hizo desaparecer a cada persona…

Vegeta camino débilmente hacia bulma "volviste" dijo el feliz "perdóname, no quise tardar tanto… pero yo" vegeta la abrazo "me alegra poder haberte visto aun que fuese solo una vez mas antes de…" "no digas eso, JAMAS DIGAS ESO" dijo ella acariciándole la mano "bulma, mira el jardín, todas están muriendo al igual que yo" "ESO NO ES CIERTO" bulma corrió a su habitación y bajo con su canasto "NO TODAS HAN MUERTO" saco su rosal el cual tenia 15 bellas rosas.

Vegeta sonrió "no funcionaran" "si lo harán por que son tus rosas vegeta" "de que hablas?" "esa única rosa que papa se llevo, no murió… yo la cuide y floreció en esto que ves, un nuevo arbusto de rosas, ya veras vegeta, tu y yo cuidaremos de el, y tu jardín volverá a llenarse de vida, una vida que gustosa compartiré a tu lado para siempre" dijo ella feliz, "entonces te quedaras conmigo para siempre?" "si, mi vegeta, para siempre"….

Bulma lo beso y vegeta respondió amorosamente… el ambiente se calentó y bulma acaricio su pecho musculoso el cual no tenia cubierto de pelaje, vegeta dejo escapar un ronroneo, "espera vegeta" bulma lo jalo a la casa, vegeta con las fuerzas recuperándose, pero aun así algo herido, se llevo a bulma a su cuarto, la sentó en su cama y siguieron besándose y bulma se fue quitando su propia ropa y cuando solo estaba en ropa intima, "espera bulma, tu y yo no podemos, mírame" "te veo y eres lo mas hermosos que he visto… mi vegeta" y así ella le empieza a acariciar lo que pudiese alcanzar, vegeta dejo escapar su deseo y acostó a bulma, la beso apasionadamente y finalmente empezó a lamerle el cuello, luego bajo a sus pechos los cuales libero de ese estorbo que los mantenía ocultos a sus atenciones… vegeta continuo y sus caricias y lengueteos se iban haciendo cada vez mas hacia abajo.

Vegeta se retiro un poco, la miro fijamente, esos ojos azules llenos de un brillo de amor y pasión, esa piel pálida como la nieve, que resplandecía gracias a la luz de las velas, esos labios rojos como las mismas rosas y ese cuerpo de diosa estaba allí, irradiando un calor producto de la pasión y amor que esa angelical mujer tenia hacia el… vegeta degusto con devoción y amor cada milímetro de esa tersa piel, besando, mordisqueando y lamiendo, buscando memorizar cada cuenco y curva de ese monumento al amor que era ella.

Bulma estaba hecha un mar de jadeos y gemidos… "vegeta… mi vegeta…" dijo acariciando su melena, hasta que finalmente libero un grito de pasión cuando vegeta alcanzo su femineidad… la cual lamió gustoso saboreando su néctar de diosa… "dulce como la misma miel y fragante como las mismas rosas" dijo el mirándola fijamente ella le sonrió "mi vegeta" "mi bulma… mi mas bella rosa" dijo el volviendo a lo suyo… y en cuanto ella exploto su clímax en un orgasmo, el se retiro de ella y simplemente la abrazo "fue de tu agrado mi ángel" "fue… maravilloso" pero entonces bulma lo empujo y se le trepo encima.

"mi turno" "bulma tu no puedes…agh" bulma le mordió el cuello y siguió mordisqueando y lamiéndolo hasta bajar a su pecho donde jugo con sus tetillas, bulma se le levanto un poco, esos ojos, esa piel, ese cabello, todos mas negros que la noche… sus ojos, como los amaba, tenían el brillo de mil estrellas en ellos, era como ver el cielo nocturno en ellos… su cuerpo musculoso bien formado, hermoso pelaje cubriendo mayormente todo el, solo su rostro pecho y parte de sus brazos y palmas estaban sin el… bulma bajo a besarlo una vez mas antes de volver a su tarea de explorar el cuerpo del ser mas magnifico que ella hubiese visto o tan siguiese soñado… el estaba jadeando de placer y bulma pudo sentir algo enorme surgiendo de su entre pierna "DIOS MIO" dijo ella quedándose boquiabierta ante semejante BESTIA…

"siempre me pregunte donde lo ocultabas" dijo ella mirándolo fijamente "los animales no andan cos sus penes al aire lo tienen en un saco el crotch donde se mantiene resguardado" dijo el abochornado "en primera yo nunca te considere un animal y en segunda por dios como pudiste guardar algo tan enorme" "si esta enorme es por tu culpa, por jugar con mi cuerpo de semejante manera" dijo con un adorable puchero… bulma bajo y beso delicadamente la cabeza de su falo haciendo que el dejara escapar un chorrito se presumen, el cual le callo en el rostro a bulma "lo siento" dijo el apenado, ella lo limpio y lo lamió "delicioso mi amor" dijo ella y se metió toda la cabeza en su boca… era demasiado grande para meterla toda… media un poco mas de un pie de largo… vegeta no podía con esto estaba a punto de estallar "BULMA NO PUEDO MAS" y diciendo esto exploto mientras bulma acariciaba con sus manos y pechos el resto del falo que estaba fuera de su boca… "cuanta leche mi amor" dijo bulma, vegeta tomo la cobija y le limpio el rostro "que dulce eres mi amor" dijo bulma sonriéndole "es mi culpa después de todo, solo me hago responsable de ello" dijo apenado.

Bulma descendió sentándose sobre el descansado pene de vegeta "aun no termino contigo amiguito" teniéndolo entre sus piernas empezó a ejercer fricción sobre el tallándose su bestial falo entre sus pliegues vaginales, haciendo que vegeta dejara escapar liquido seminal… "bulma… te amo… te amo mi bulma te amo" decía desquiciado, entonces bulma lo sintió tensarse… estaba a punto de venirse… "vegeta? Me amas?" dijo ella y el la miro fijamente "con toda mi alma… mi bulma… tu eres mi vida… te amo" dijo el y ella descendió a besarlo y el la abrazo…

Bulma se retiro un poco y lo miro fijamente "vegeta te casarías conmigo?" vegeta se quedo perplejo "lo dices en serio?" "si mi vegeta, si me dices que si en este mismo momento nos casamos" dijo ella con una sonrisa que ocultaba una predadora mirada llena de pasión y lujuria además de un brillo travieso "si… mi bulma, no hay nada mas que yo deseo en este mundo que estar eternamente a tu lado" dijo el, "entonces en este momento nos declaro marido y mujer" dijo bulma retomando su movimiento "bulma…OH BULMA… pero yo no te tengo un anillo aun…AHHH" dijo el "pero yo si el tuyo… vegeta me tomas por esposa?" "si mi bulma" dijo algo confundido pero emocionado.

"y yo te tomo a ti mi vegeta por esposo y con este anillo nos declaro unidos por toda la eternidad" dijo ella levantándose un poco y tomando su falo se lo coloca en su entrada "ESPERA BULMA…. QUE HACES? Y DE QUE ANILLO HABLAS?" ella le sonrió y derramando unas lagrimas dijo "con el anillo de mi pureza mi vegeta te tomo como esposo" y diciendo esto se clava ella misma el portento de la BESTIA de vegeta "BULMAAAAAAAAA" "AAAAGHHHHH snif, humg snif" dijo ella ahogando el dolor de tener casi media estaca dentro suyo "bulma no hagas esto no es necesario… yo aun sin esto te amo mi bulma, no me gusta verte sufrir" dijo el llorando pero bulma siguió descendiendo lentamente para clavársela toda "no… no estamos casados hasta que te coloque el anillo" dijo ella sonriéndole aun a través de esa cascada de lagrimas que eran sus ojos…

"bulma por favor… no hagas esto, no lo hagas" dijo el llorando, ignorando el delicioso placer que se sentía al estar dentro de su amada, pues el dolor que ella sentía era el suyo también… "ya casi lo logro" "basta bulma o yo… o yo" dijo el, estaba a punto de venirse con el semejante apretón que le daban las estrechas paredes virginales de bulma, al sentir su cabeza en su interior hincharse le produjo un orgasmo a bulma y eso hizo que sus paredes se contrajeran haciendo a vegeta reventar, "BULMAAAA" "VEGETAAAA", vegeta la tomo de la cintura y la empezó a bombear, y miro como aun que ella estuviese repleta por el, aun quedaba parte de el afuera el cual estaba siendo bañado por los jugos de bulma mezclados con los propios… con un toque de rojo…

"bulma mi bulma" dijo abrazándola, bulma vio que por su entrepierna corría el jugo de ambos con las marcas de lo que era su virginidad "de ahora en adelante soy tuya para toda la eternidad mi amado vegeta… yo… te amo…" dijo ella mientras seguía moviéndose para lograr otro orgasmo… ya bien lubricada sentía que podía conseguir aunque fuese otro momento de gloria con vegeta… "y yo te amo a ti mi bulma" dijo felizmente.

Vegeta la posiciono en cuatro y la penetro así… era el contacto mas directo y algo primitivo… a bulma le encantaba la idea de ser tomada como las bestias se toman… y el tenerlo encima, mordiéndola, dominándola y marcándola con sus besos, como suya era totalmente excitante… "vegeta OH vegeta ME VENGOOOO" "BULMA MI BULMAAAA" y se vinieron por segundo vez juntos esa noche…

Ya faltaban unos minutos para la media noche y vegeta miro al angelito que tenia en sus brazos… su bulma, su esposa… claro el quería una hermosa ceremonia planeaba secuestrar al reverendo de la villa donde bulma vivía y traer a la familia de bulma también… vegeta se acerco al cajón de su cómoda y el movimiento despertó a bulma "hola mi amado vegeta, mi esposo" "aun no" "que dices?" dijo molesta y alarmada.

"estamos medio casados aun falta esto" dijo enseñándole una cajita con un hermoso anillo adornado con una rosa de diamante, bulma con lagrimas en los ojos le dio su mano y vegeta le metió el anillo… "te amo mi bulma" "y yo a ti mi vegeta mi esposo… te amo mas que el sol a la luna, que el viento a la libertad del cielo" vegeta la miro "te amo mi mas bella rosa… mi esposa, te amo tanto te necesito a mi lado … tu eres mi vida, te necesito como las plantas a la tierra, como los campos a la lluvia, como el mar al río, tu eres todo lo que necesito para subsistir… me entiendes bulma… mi amada bulma mi esposa… tu eres mi vida" "como tu la mía" y así se quedaron dormidos de nuevo abrazados…

_Nadie se dio cuenta pero en cuanto el reloj dio la media noche la habitación se ilumino…__ y risas dulces se empezaron a escuchar… como risas de querubines…_

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/

Elenahedgehog: siguiente chapter… y vivieron bestiales para siempre…


	7. Y vivieron bestiales para siempre

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… _(Basado en el cuento de _Madame Leprince de Beaumont les recomiendo leerlo… los cuentos originales siempre son mejores que los actualizados_…)/

**Y VIVIERON BESTIALES PARA SIEMPRE**

"_mi vegeta mi esposo… te amo mas que el sol a la luna, que el viento a la libertad del cielo__" "te amo mi mas bella rosa… mi esposa, te amo tanto te necesito a mi lado … tu eres mi vida, te necesito como las plantas a la tierra, como los campos a la lluvia, como el mar al río, tu eres todo lo que necesito para subsistir… me entiendes bulma…mi bulma mi esposa… tu eres mi vida" "como tu la mía"… _

_Nadie se dio cuenta pero en cuanto el reloj dio la media noche la habitación se ilumino… y risas dulces se empezaron a escuchar… como risas de querubines…_

La habitación se ilumino e interrumpió el apacible sueño de una pequeña criaturita que se encontraba entre un sin fin de sabanas… bulma se descubrió la cabeza y vio con enfado la ventana con la cortina corrida "te odio tanto en este momento señor sol" dijo bulma estirándose… dios si que estaba adolorida… pero ni siquiera una espada atravesada en su cabeza la aria retirar la enorme sonrisa de gato satisfecho que tenia en el rostro… anoche se había confesado a vegeta e incluso se habían entregado uno al otro… "ya soy señora casada" dijo sonriendo traviesamente… entonces sintió que un bulto a su lado se movía, ella se le recargo y el bulto ato instintivamente sus brazos a su alrededor… bulma podría vivir así eternamente…

Esos brazos fuertes y musculosos abrasándola, ella se giro y lo beso apasionadamente y lo abrazo, acaricio su melena, enredando sus piernas con las de el, pecho contra pecho… era tan delicioso sentir su piel contra la suya… espera un segundo… un maldito segundo… PIELLLLLL?, ella retiro su agarre y los descubrió… se quedo perpleja al ver que quien la abrasaba era un joven, quien la miro adormilado… el joven le sonrió con una sonrisa tierna y lentamente se acerco a ella con un lindo bochorno que hizo a bulma abochornarse también "buenos días mi amor" dijo dándole un beso en los perplejos labios "AAAAAAAAHHH UN INTRUSO PERVERTIDOOOO" grito soltándose y brincando con la cobija en vuelta en ella fuera de la cama…

"un intruso pervertido donde?" dijo el joven mirando a su alrededor… en la habitación no había nadie solo ellos dos… "de qué hablas no hay nadie aquí" "QUIEN RAYOS ERES?" dijo molesta "que?" dijo el perplejo "OH AMIGUITO TE EQUIVOCASTE DE LUGAR AL CUAL ENTRAR… ESPERA A QUE MI ESPOSO VENGA Y TE ARREPENTIRAS DE HABER EXISTIDO" dijo ella totalmente furiosa "de que hablas?" dijo el mas confundido que nada, entonces ella se soltó llorando "te bese, por dios te bese… me siento sucia, no puede ser soy de lo peor soy el ser mas indigno de todo el mundo" dijo llorando amargamente.

"que sucede?" "te bese eso es lo que sucede… soy de lo peor" "de que hablas bulma?... me estas asustando… por favor mi amor, dime que pasa?" ella lo ve perpleja "amor?" "si mi amor" dijo el ahora acercándose lentamente "quien eres?" dijo ella mirándolo perpleja "como que quien soy? Soy tu esposo" dijo molesto "vegeta?" "quien mas?" dijo "que te paso?" "que me paso? De que hablas?" ella apunto aun espejo y el se vio, callo redondito para atrás… "QUE RAYOS?" se vio al espejo… era humano…

Entonces empezó a reír como loco tocándose el rostro feliz y bulma lo miraba perpleja… ese seria su vegeta?, entonces el la miro por el reflejo y corrió hacia ella y la abrazo y empezó a girar con ella en brazos "SIIIII SOY HUMANO DE NUEVO MI AMOR SOY HUMANO DE NUEVOOOOO" dijo tirándola en la cama y empezando a besarla… ella se le escapo y lo miro perpleja "vegeta eres tu?" "si mi bulma, mi amor, mi ilusión, mi diosa, mi ángel… soy yo… el verdadero yo" dijo feliz, bulma se sintió algo confundida y algo asustada, vegeta miro el pánico en su rostro "que es lo que te preocupa bulma, anda dímelo" dijo acercándose a ella "no puedo creer que seas tu" dijo ella, el la tomo de las manos y se las coloco en el rostro "olvida lo que vez y dime lo que sientes" ella cerro los ojos y acaricio a vegeta.

Su melena era idéntica, su rostro aunque mas pequeño se sentía de la misma forma, la forma en que el se inclinaba a la izquierda para tallar su rostro en la palma de su mano… ella se acerco a el y este la abrazo… esa sensación de contento, de felicidad al estar a su lado… "por dios si eres tu" dijo ella sonriéndole, aun que hizo un pucherito "hummm extrañare mi cómodo colchón de piel" dijo no conteniendo su risa detrás del puchero, "te enseñare que tan cómodo soy ahora" dijo el saltándole encima…

"Con cuidado bruto apenas era virgen ayer..Aaahhh con cuidado mmmgu así que rico así despacito…" decía mientras el se le lanzaba a lamerle desde el cuello hasta los pechos… ahora lo hacía con una energía mayor y aunque ella estaba en la gloria sentía como si algo faltara "bulma te amo… tu eres mi vida" dijo antes de empezar a besar y a lamer su intimidad… eso era… el no le había mencionado esas palabras que rompían cualquier duda en su corazón… " y tu la mía para toda la eternidad mi amado Vegeta".

Después de que bulma tuviera su orgasmo empujo a vegeta para poder darle el suyo, miro su pene humano… para ser humano no cambio mucho era enorme… 12 pulgadas incluso creía que eran mas… no tan grande ni grueso como en su forma bestia, pero talvez ahora si podría tenerlo totalmente en su interior… con vigor lo lamió y succiono en su boca y ahora pudo meter mas que solo la cabeza, vegeta dejo escapar un rugido de bestia al sentir tan dichoso placer y a bulma le dio un vuelco el corazón… algunas cosas no cambiarían, tal vez era humano por fuera pero su hermosa bestia por dentro… bulma incitada por sus manos en la cabeza decidió darle una cubana, se metió su falo en los pechos y le provoco una venida descomunal "BULMAAAAA" el la baño en semilla y ella se succiono los restos del pene, "delicioso mi amor" el gusto era el mismo y la sensación caliente de tenerlo en la boca igual…

Vegeta intimo con bulma en toda posición posible, ahora sin ningún miedo a dañarla como lo habría hecho en su estado bestia, pero eso si, su instinto era el mismo, seguía mordiéndola y el noto algo… tenia aun colmillos, no tan largos ni filosos pero aun tenia, y sus sentidos aun eran agudos… era como ser bestia con cuerpo de humano, y en cierto modo eso le dio seguridad… muchos años como bestia y el ahora no serlo le daba una sensación de inseguridad… pero con bulma a su lado… podría afrontarlo todo… "BULMAAAAA" "VEGETAAAAA"

Tomaron un baño juntos, ella le ayudo a enjabonarse y a asearse y ella a el… y después se relajaron en una tina caliente de sales… bulma estaba realmente adolorida en su intimidad… hacerlo tres veces con vegeta en estado bestia y como 5 en humano la dejaron exhausta…

Después bajaron a desayunar y el desayuno ya estaba servido, se sentaron lado a lado en la mesa, y bulma alimentaba en la boca a vegeta y el hacia lo mismo por ella, después fueron a la biblioteca y se recostaron en el diván…

Realmente vegeta no era muy alto, era apenas una o dos pulgadas mas alto que ella, y se sentía tan bien cuando se abrazaban embonaban a la perfección, era como si hubiesen sido hechos el uno para el otro… y en la mente de vegeta ella fue un ángel que el mismo dios envió para estar con el… he de ahí donde venia esa perfección que ella tenia… era su pareja destinada… su complemento, en cuerpo y alma... "te amo mi bulma…. Tu eres mi vida" dijo besándole el cuello mientras la abrasaba contra si mismo "y tu la mía, mi vegeta, para siempre".

Cuando la noche llego vegeta y ella ya estaban en cama y ya habían jugueteado un rato… y ella se sentó a ver la luna llena…pero noto algo raro la luna se ponía de color amarillo, "que rayos?" dijo ella, vegeta sintió que bulma se levantaba de la cama "que pasa bulma?" dijo el mirándola algo adormilado "vegeta mira la luna" el la miro y se puso frenético "NOOO, NOOO OTRA VEZ" corrió hacia bulma y se la llevo corriendo fuera del cuarto ambos en sus batas, corrieron al salón donde vegeta los encerró.

"VENID" dijo vegeta y las sombras crearon barreras en puertas y ventanas… "que pasa vegeta?" dijo bulma abrasándolo, y el la apretó contra el "así estaba la luna el día que ella apareció, es la señal de que algo pasara…" dijo asustado de pronto de las flamas de la chimenea salen chispas que borran las sombras y de entre las flamas sale esa mujer… "TUUUUUU COMO PUDISTE METER LA PATA POR SEGUNDA VEZ" dijo el hada con cara malévola.

"que quieres de mi ahora?" dijo vegeta "COMO HOZAS HABLARME ASI, TE ENSEÑARE UNA LECCION" dijo el hada lanzándole una esfera de energía roja, "NOOOOO" bulma lo empuja y la recibe ella… "NOOOOOO BULMAAAAAA" grito vegeta… pero lo mas extraño paso… la esfera al entrar en contacto con bulma se trasformo en mariposas "que rayos?" dijeron vegeta y la hada, vegeta corrió hacia bulma y la abrazo, "mi bulma estas bien?" "si… no me paso nada" "QUIEN RAYOS ERERS TU MOCOSA?" dijo el hada apareciendo frente a ellos "ALEJATE DE ELLA DEMONIO" dijo vegeta, "OTRA VEZ TU AHORA VERAZ" dijo formando otra esfera…

Entonces un temblor se sintió en toda la casa "COMO DEMONIOS TE ATREVEZ A ATACAR A ALGUIEN DE MI SANGRE, CHIQUILLA IDIOTA" dijo una voz de un hombre… entonces todo se volvió blanco y estaban como en otra dimensión…. Y después aparecieron en el jardín, parecía ser de día, pero no era el jardín era otro… "donde estamos?" dijo vegeta "donde rayos estamos?" dijo el hada, bulma miro a su alrededor "no se con exactitud pero creo que yo he estado aquí antes…" entonces aparecieron miles de mariposas y al juntarse formaron la silueta de un hombre y al desintegrarse en chispas de colores apareció un hombre con una túnica azul que brillaba con estrellas "es el anciano" dijo vegeta "mi maestro" dijo la hada "abuelito?" dijo bulma… "ABUELITOOOO" dijeron vegeta y el hada…

"mi pequeña bella bu" dijo el hombre abriendo sus brazos, ella corrió y lo abrazo "abuelito estas vivo" "claro que estoy vivo, por que piensas que no?" "bueno mama dijo que te fuiste para siempre, pero papa dijo partiste en un viaje donde no regresarías" dijo ella "y asumiste que morí?" "pues si, jamás volviste" "oye regrese un tiempo después, claro que en alguien como yo el tiempo pasa sin darse uno cuenta, pero al volver ya no estabas ni tus padres ni tu" "mama desapareció en el mar con los tíos erial y málica" dijo ella "rayos que paso" "la tormenta del año 1456 la que naufrago varios barcos se los llevo" "lo siento mucho pequeña… y tu padre y tus primas?" "bueno el vive con ellas en el pueblo de Kanan" "pintoresco lugar y dime que haces en este lugar y en semejante lió he?" "el es mi esposo vegeta abuelito y esa mujer malévola le quiere hacer daño" "así que el joven bestia es tu esposo, HIJO MIO BIENVENIDO A LA FAMILIA" dijo el anciano apareciendo al lado de vegeta dándole un apretón de manos y un abrazo "gra…cias?" dijo vegeta.

"MAESTRO QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?" dijo el hada "que te metiste con la persona equivocada, esta niña es mi nieta, y tiene la bendición de la luna llena, para protegerla de todo mal que la enfrente… tuviste suerte de que el ataque solo se desintegrara y que no se regresara a ti y te eliminara" dijo el anciano y el hada tembló con pavor "ahora si veras tu arpía halada, tenia ganas de hablar contigo, eres una criatura desconsiderada, torpe, estupida y cabeza dura" dijo bulma molesta "como te atreves?" "me atrevo y me atreveré, como lanzas una maldición a un niño que no tiene culpa de nada y simplemente te vas dejando tu maldad atrás… eres estupida o que?, y ahora simplemente te presentas a la mitad de la noche y lo atacas sin ninguna razón" "ninguna razón?, atacaba humanos, y te secuestro" dijo ella "estaba solo y quería compañía y además esa gente lo ataco solo se defendía… y como vienes la noche después de nuestra boda no formal a hacer algo al respecto, si que eres torpe" "yo… yo…" "tu, tu, solo piensas en ti y no mides la consecuencia de tus actos… quien te dio el derecho de hacer semejantes cosas" "soy un hada y tengo el poder" "si pero eso no significa que tengas el derecho, siempre pensé que las hadas hacían buenas obras que eran lindas, espíritus pacíficos y de buena voluntad, dios que golpe en la cara recibí contigo" dijo bulma molesta.

Entonces vegeta se transformo en bestia de nuevo "que paso?" dijo el, "por que volvió a ser bestia?" "por que el hechizo no esta roto del todo" dijo el abuelo de bulma "que?" dijeron bulma y vegeta "es cierto metí la pata con el pero le pedí a mi maestro ayuda, sabia que no la aceptarían de mi así que el maestro se presento ante el rey y los convenció de cederlo con la condición de que el cuidaría de que estaría a salvo hasta romperse la maldición" dijo ella abochornada "pero le dijiste como demonios podría romperla" dijo bulma molesta.

"pues no, creo que no" "CLARO QUE NO LO HICISTE SOLO ME DIJISTE QUE ESTARIA EN ESTA MANCION HASTA LIBERARME DEL MALEFICIO DE LA BESTIA Y QUE LAS ROSAS ERAN MI VIDA Y SI ALGO LES PASABA MORIRIA" dijo vegeta molesto "la maldición se rompería al vegeta entender su error, pero el nunca cometió ninguna falta… así que era imposible. así que decidí ir por la segunda opción, hace muchos años yo mismo maldeci a alguien con el castigo de la bestia, y la única forma de romper el hechizo era que alguien de corazón puro le declarara su amor" dijo el abuelo "bulma lo hizo" dijo vegeta "entonces por que sigue como bestia ahora?" dijo bulma "por que el cabeza de chorlito te tomo como mujer antes de que tu le dijeses eso, además estaba en forma bestia, que rayos pasa contigo?" vegeta se puso colorado y bulma también "vegeta… no me tomo… fui yo… quien lo tomo a el…" dijo colorada… el hada y el anciano se quedaron estupefactos…

"pero no es justo que le hagan esto" dijo bulma, "se puede hacer algo maestro?" "creo que si, ven bulma debo hablar contigo" ellos se apartaron y bulma asintió como loca y se lanza a los brazos "SIIIIIIII" dijo ella, "listo con esto estamos todos mas contentos, lo siento vegeta pero la maldición seguirá en ti por siempre" "QUE?" dijo el molesto "bulma lo siento" dijo el triste, pero bulma lo abraza, "espera" dijo ella "pero se puede manipular, he hablado con todos los habitantes del castillo y hemos llegado aun acuerdo, ahora regresen a su nueva vida juntos y vegeta cuida a mi nieta por favor, mientras tanto yo le daré una lección a esta hada cabezota" dijo el tomando al hada de la oreja, "duele, duele" "adiós abuelito" "adiós mi bella bu, salúdame a la familia" y así regresaron a su hogar.

Al regresar vegeta seguía siendo una bestia "que fue todo eso?" "eras lindo, el castillo es mágico, humano que entra desaparece verdad?" "así es" "la razón es que se vuelve una sombra al día siguiente cariño, así es como el castillo te protege, nadie ha muerto" "y tu padre?" "el es hijo de ese anciano que viste, siempre supe que le gustaba la magia pero no que era hechicero" "por suerte" "así es, bueno como te decía, tu familia y amigos están bien el abuelo los puso en otro mundo donde el tiempo pasa mas lentamente, ellos no han envejecido casi nada, para ti pasaron 190, para ellos 19" "en serio?" "si" "y las sombras pues serán liberadas, excepto que las personas con malas intenciones deberán cumplir una condena de 3 años como sombra, y así toda persona que tenga malas intenciones también sufrirán el mismo destino, los sirvientes no son humanos así que esos si son cosas mágicas del castillo así que así se quedaran" vegeta asentía todo lo que bulma decía.

"y que hay de mi forma bestia y de las rosas?" "bueno, no se pudo eliminar lo de volverte bestia, pero se pudo manipular… de día serás humano, y de noche serás bestia solo si te enojas y hay luna llena y las rosas pues ya no afectaran tu vida, pero si aun la de la mansión ellas después de todo son la magia" "OH" dijo el, "en cierta forma me alegra, no es que no seas totalmente hermoso como humano, pero fue como bestia que me enamore de ti" "extrañas tu enorme peluche?" dice el acercándose a ella predatoriamente "hummm me gustan ambos vegetas, ambos son parte de ti, y ambos tienen sus partes buenas y además son totalmente sexys" dijo ella acercándose a el y este la abrazo "te he dicho que te amo hoy?" dijo ella abrasándolo fuertemente "no lo suficiente, nunca serán suficientes" dijo el.

************ CINCO AÑOS DESPUES

Vegeta caminaba por el jardín de rosas, había muchas rosas de todos colores pero en el centro de este había rojas, sus favoritas… y las favoritas de su rosa… su mas bella rosa…

"TRUNKSSSS DONDE ESTAS?" dijo el y una risita se escucho de detrás de un arbusto "ahí estas" dijo el, tomo en brazos a un pequeño niño de 4 años de cabellos lavanda y ojos tan azules como el cielo "cariño encontré a trunks estaba jugando en las rosas" dijo el caminando al patio del jardín bulma estaba tomando el te ahí, con un bello vestido blanco el cual mostraba claramente… que… "auch basta pequeño inquieto" dijo bulma, acariciando su barriga, "aquí esta mama" dijo vegeta poniendo al niño en una sillita a su lado "aun no despierta?" dijo vegeta, bulma miro en una pequeña cuna a su lado "ella sigue dormida" el niño se baja de su asiento y se asoma en la cuna… ahí estaba una niñita de dos años, idéntica a su madre… dormidita en esa cunita "bra duerme" dijo el niño, "si tu hermanita duerme" dijo vegeta…

"mis padres vendrán mañana, están realmente emocionados por conocer a bra y por talvez estar aquí para cuando nazca el nuevo bebe" dice acariciándole su barriga "papa y mama también vendrán y mis hermanas con sus familias… creo que el abuelo también vendrá" dijo ella… vegeta la abrazo y trunks se sentó en las piernas de su papa, mientras bulma cargaba a bra en sus brazos…

_***** __Al ser liberados los hombres sombra bulma vio que entre ellos estaba su madre y sus tíos además del resto de la tripulación, fueron capturados por traficantes de gente al naufragar su barco y terminaron perdidos en ese lugar y al ser atrapados por una tormenta de nieve entraron ahí, al día siguiente se volvieron sombras… vegeta no sabia nunca que pasaba con los visitantes… el primero en nunca desaparecer después del primer día fue el padre de bulma…. _

_Bulma ahora acompañada de vegeta, retorno al hogar y hubo una gran celebración y __además de que tuvieron que devolver a aquellos que fueron también transformados… pero para evitar lamentos… el abuelo de bulma les borro a la gente sombra su memoria y volvieron a su vida normal y olvidaron todo el asunto de la bestia… _

_Bulma fue feliz, al tener toda su familia junta… ahora viajarían a la casa de vegeta, allí la familia de vegeta estaba de los mas agradecida con bulma… mejor dicho con su nueva hija… la boda se celebro en la mansión… y vegeta y bulma decidieron vivir para siempre ahí… después de todo ese lugar los unió…_

_Todo estaba en orden, turble el hermano de vegeta se encargo del reino de sus padres, el papa de bulma no estaba mas solo, sus hermanas tenían a sus padres y esposos e hijos ahora… _

Y bulma tenia a vegeta y vegeta tenia a bulma y ambos tenían a dos bellos hijos y un futuro tercero por llegar… si… todo perfecto… "OH bulma" "si?" "hoy es luna llena" ella sonrió picadamente y el la beso, "te he dicho que te amo hoy?" dijo ella "nunca serán las suficientes… por que bulma… tu eres mi vida" "y tu la mía"…

_La Bella y la Bestia_

_Un cuento de toda la vida  
>La verdad desde hace siempre<br>Apenas amigos  
>Entonces alguien cambia de actitud<br>De forma inesperada_

_Solo un cambio pequeño  
>Muy pequeño, al menos<br>Los dos un poco asustados  
>Ninguno de los dos preparados<br>La bella y la bestia_

_Desde hace siempre igual  
>Sorprende igual<br>Igual de seguro como siempre  
>Como el sol<br>Un cuento de toda la vida  
>Tanto el ritmo como la letra<br>Agridulce y extraño  
>Al descubrir que podías cambiar<br>Aprendiendo cuando te habías equivocado_

_Y tan seguro como el sol  
>Tan seguro como la luna<em>

_Amaneciendo en el este  
>Un cuento de toda la vida<br>Este cuento suena igual desde siempre  
><em>

_FIN::: Y VIVIERON ENCANTADOS, _

_AMOROSOS, FELICES _

_Y BESTIALES PARA SIEMPRE…_

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/

Elenahedgehog: siiiiii es el finnnnnn


End file.
